


Симфония: бесконечная история

by logastr



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drug Addiction, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Симфония (от греч. συμφωνία — «созвучие») — музыкальное произведение, строящееся на соразмерности и сочетании частей. Традиционно включает четыре части, отличающиеся по интонации и настроению, но связанные тематически. Кроме того, «симфонией» в литературе называют конкорданс — такое построение текста, при котором каждая его часть, каждый мотив, эпизод связан с другими. Такой текст можно читать с любого места.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для "Большой Игры Шерлока Холмса" на Slash World форуме

Часть первая. Allegro* 

Даже сейчас, когда миновали годы с тех событий, я не могу вспоминать о них хладнокровно. Это, конечно, не удивительно — ведь они полностью развернули, изменили мою жизнь. 

Жизнь Холмса они тоже изменили, но порой мне кажется, что он относится к прошлому слишком равнодушно. Сколько бы седых волос не добавляли ему года — он никогда не оглядывается и смотрит только вперед. Такова уж его натура. 

Я же часто вспоминаю прошедшее. И, вспоминая, так уж устроен, я больше думаю о том хорошем, что с нами было. 

Я — писатель, рассказчик историй, что-то вроде древнего барда или певца. Я смотрю на мир, на обширную страну, которая простирается вокруг нас, на ее поля, холмы и реки, на народ, ее населяющий, и чувствую желание запечатлеть, поймать все это преходящее, временное в слова и предложения.   
Я вижу все беспристрастно, и я вижу Холмса и, несмотря ни на что, не чувствую обиды на него. Он — мой герой и мое творение одновременно. 

Но, пожалуй, рассказать все столь же беспристрастно мне не удастся, мысли перескакивают на те моменты, которые всплывают на поверхности моей памяти как маленькие серебрянобокие карпы, всплывающие со дна Серпентайна летним утром — и, к тому же, я стал многословен и болтлив с возрастом. 

Мне трудно быть последовательным в своих воспоминаниях — о плохом, о том времени, когда я оплакивал его как мертвого, вспоминать не хочется.   
Иногда я пытаюсь представить, как бы чувствовал себя, знай я всю правду. Наверное, за три года сожалений, мысленных упреков и гнева, я возненавидел бы Холмса. Так что возможно, хотя я ему в этом никогда и не признаюсь, он был прав, скрыв от меня истинное положение дел. 

Думая же, что Холмс сгинул в пучине Рейхенбаха, унося с собой своего злейшего врага, я тосковал, оплакивал его, но вспоминал о времени, которое мы прожили вместе, со счастливым удовольствием. 

*** 

Утро было изумительное. Нет, солнце не светило в мое тусклое окно, выходящее в грязноватый двор дома 221 би на Бейкер-стрит, весенний влажный воздух, наполненный туманом, хотя и был много чище, чем по вечерам, но все-таки не приносил с собой благоухания цветов и свежести ночного бриза. И все-таки это было изумительное, великолепное, волшебное утро.   
Я приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на спящего рядом Холмса. Его бледная кожа казалась мне в утреннем сумраке исполненной волшебного сияния, черные ресницы закрытых глаз отбрасывали тени, в которых мне виделись все тайны мироздания разом… 

Ну да, я был без ума от Шерлока. 

Я наклонился чуть ниже над его лицом и осторожно втянул носом его дыхание. Мне до странной дрожи внутри хотелось поцеловать его, осторожно прикоснуться к сухим ярким губам, к уголку рта, чуть приподнятому, как будто он улыбался во сне, провести языком по тонкой морщинке, ведущей к резко очерченной, нарочитой, надменной ноздре. О, черт, как хотелось мне поцеловать этот острый нос, похожий на клюв хищной птицы. И я почти не мог себе представить, что когда-нибудь решусь поцеловать эти тонкие, чуть трепещущие веки, прикрывающие самые лучезарные и самые проницательные глаза на всем белом свете. 

Пока я разглядывал Холмса, разрываясь между желанием наброситься на него и боязнью потревожить его сон, я услышал, как внизу горничная хлопнула входной дверью, а потом прозвучал недовольный голос миссис Хадсон, поругавшейся с молочником, который опять поднял цену. Все-таки это было самое обычное утро! И все-таки, несмотря на то, что и я был обычным отставным военным врачом, ничем не примечательным парнем, которых в Лондоне тысячи, в моей постели спал самый необыкновенный человек в Англии, а может быть, и во всем мире, с которым мы провели самую страстную, самую развратную ночь из всех развратных ночей, выпадавших мне на долю. И я любил его, господь всемогущий, как же я любил его! 

— Вы прожжете во мне дырку своим взглядом, — сказал Холмс, не открывая глаз. 

— Не знал, что мой взгляд настолько горяч, — ответил я, чувствуя, что от нежности превращаюсь в медузу, выброшенную своенравной волной на нагретые солнцем камни. 

Холмс повернулся, высвобождая затекшее плечо, и открыл глаза. Одеяло сползло с его тела, и он лежал обнаженный, похожий то ли на древнее языческое божество, то ли на святого с церковной фрески. 

— Как огонь. Если бы я был порохом — дом уже взлетел бы на воздух, — сказал он, пристально глядя на меня и улыбаясь. 

Я смутился под его взглядом. Как бы я ни любил Холмса — а его открытость и свобода, с которой он подходил к физической стороне любви, безусловно, входили в тот великолепный набор самых разнообразных качеств, делающих Холмса таким непохожим на обычных людей — как бы я ни любил его целиком и полностью, сам я неизменно краснел, когда сталкивался с его откровенностью. 

— Простите, я не хотел… — сказать «смутить вас» в отношении Холмса было невозможно — он никогда не смущался, — я не хотел вас разбудить, — произнес я, откидываясь на подушку и глядя на высокий потолок, который медленно бледнел от белого утреннего света.   
Холмс расхохотался низким смехом и перелез через меня, разрушив так восхищавшее меня единение наших тел. На том месте, где он лежал секунду назад, постель сохранила его тепло, и я бессознательно подвинулся, занимая своим телом — ягодицами, бедрами, спиной — как можно больше места, пытаясь заместить одним телом двоих. 

Холмс коротко глянул на меня и снова улыбнулся. Он подошел к окну и вытащил сигарету из моего портсигара, лежавшего на подоконнике. 

— Спички в верхнем ящике, — сказал я. 

— Спасибо. Знаете, Уотсон, — начал Холмс, закурив, — нам надо отучаться засыпать вместе. Я думаю, что горничные и наша милейшая квартирная хозяйка будут весьма озадачены, если по утрам я буду выходить из вашей спальни. 

— Мы можем спать у вас, и тогда я буду делать вид, что спустился в гостиную раньше… — я и сам понимал, как жалки мои попытки настоять на близости, но я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Мысль о том, что Холмс будет вставать и спускаться к себе, как будто бы теряя, стряхивая с себя мою любовь, а потом ложиться на холодные простыни и… забывать обо мне, была для меня мучительна. 

Холмс сел на край кровати, закинув одну длинную стройную ногу на другую. 

— Уотсон, — произнес он, растягивая гласные, — я тоже люблю вас, но нам все-таки не следует забывать об осторожности. 

— Вы плевать хотели на осторожность, Холмс, — возразил я немного обиженно. — Еще две недели назад, когда мы целовались с вами, как парочка завсегдатаев Бедлама, прямо сидя в сторожке напротив дома в Сток Моране, точно было плевать.   
Холмс посмотрел на меня, чуть приподняв правую бровь. Курил он очень быстро. Его тонкие длинные пальцы подносили сигарету ко рту, он с наслаждением глубоко затягивался, а потом с шумом выпускал дым. Эти движения завораживали меня, как будто бы они были частью тайного ритуала, имевшего своей целью запутать мои мысли, вскружить голову и еще крепче влюбить меня в Шерлока Холмса, если только это было вообще возможно. 

Только докурив сигарету и изящным жестом, не глядя, швырнув в камин окурок (который упал на пол, слава Богу, на металлический экран), Холмс наклонился ко мне и поцеловал меня в губы. Потом еще раз. Потом он лег на меня сверху, раздвинув мои бедра и устроившись между ними. 

— Дорогой мой доктор, — прошептал он мне в рот, когда мои чресла уже наполнились желанием и Холмс, несомненно, это почувствовал, — я готов проводить в вашей постели дни и ночи напролет, пока вы совершенно не устанете от меня и не выдохнетесь. Я подобно суккубу буду впитывать вашу мужскую силу, пока она не иссякнет. 

— Я военный, меня хватит надолго, — ответил я тоже шепотом. 

— И вы готовы пожертвовать собой ради меня? 

— Я готов умирать для вас и воскресать снова столько раз, сколько вы этого захотите, — ответил я. 

Холмс приподнялся на локтях и принялся вытаскивать одеяло, отделявшее наши тела друг от друга. Он потянул сначала осторожно, а потом рванул изо всех сил, так что ткань обожгла мне живот. Я охнул, а Холмс почти поймал мой вздох губами, слизнул его быстрым поцелуем, потом опустился вниз и поцеловал мой живот ниже пупка, как раз там, где начинали виться волосы. Я положил обе руки ему на голову и прижал его лицо к своему телу. Больше всего на свете в этот момент я бы хотел стать с моим другом, моей любовью одним целым. Холмс целовал меня в самых тайных местах с восхитительным бесстыдством и бесстрашием. Мой орган стоял подобно колонне Нельсона, и Холмс, оторвавшись от меня, едва растянув пальцами свой анус, насадил свое тело на него почти одним движением. Его лицо исказила гримаса боли, но я знал, что так нужно. О, я не мог бы точно сказать, что в этот момент доставляло мне большее наслаждение: плоть Холмса, принявшая меня внутрь, обнимающая меня самыми восхитительными в мире объятьями, или выражение его лица, вернее, осознание того потрясающего воображение факта, что Холмс так доверяет мне, что позволяет перестать себя контролировать. 

Он отдышался и медленно подтянулся вверх, прикрыв глаза и снова улыбаясь. Хрустальная капля собралась в уголке его левого глаза, и он стряхнул ее резким небрежным движением головы. 

Я перестал думать. Если я скажу, что весь превратился в свой мужской орган, весь — с разумом, чувствами и вместе с бессмертной душой — теперь был внутри Шерлока, я, хоть и погрешу против Бога, но не погрешу против истины. Да, так оно и было! 

Его движения на мне вверх и вниз составляли суть и смысл моего существования, в них была в этот момент сосредоточена вся радость бытия, отпущенная мне природой и Создателем. И конвульсии, сотрясшие мое тело в результате завершения этого жизненного цикла, были подобны смерти. 

Холмс упал на кровать рядом со мной, соскользнув с моего все еще вздрагивающего члена, и размазал свою сперму по моему животу. Минуту, а может и больше, мы лежали рядом, восстанавливая дыхание и привыкая к телесной разлуке. 

— О, как я люблю вас! — воскликнул я с болью в голосе, ведь моя любовь действительно причиняла мне боль в такие моменты, потому что после наслаждения я особенно остро ощущал невозможность быть с моим другом неразлучным постоянно. 

Холмс развернулся на бок и по-хозяйски положил ногу, согнутую в колене, на мои бедра. 

— Я тоже люблю вас, мой бравый Уотсон. Мне пришло в голову, что ночью наш сон был чрезвычайно обрывочен, и я намереваюсь это наверстать прямо сейчас, — Холмс зевнул мне в плечо. 

— Спите, мой дорогой, — ответил я на это. И хотя мне отчаянно хотелось курить, я лежал смирно, ощущая плечом его теплое дыхание, грудью — тяжесть его руки, бедрами — его ногу, лежащую поверх них, подобно одеялу. В тот самый момент — пусть я и не могу вспомнить теперь его истинной протяженности — я ощутил каждой клеткой тела, всей своей душой подлинное счастье.

***   
Утром в канун Рождества 1889 года я тоже проснулся раньше Холмса. Прислушался к тишине спящего дома, воображая, как посапывает в своей спаленке дражайшая миссис Хадсон — недавно она перенесла инфлюэнцу и была еще довольно слаба. Наша квартирная хозяйка слишком любила Холмса, чтобы отдавать должное его не особенно привлекательному компаньону, но после того, как ей пришлось оценить мой талант врача, она стала относиться ко мне значительно теплее. 

Еще мне представилось, как Холмс спит в своей спальне, раскинувшись на узкой кровати. В спальне накурено с ночи, пепельница наверняка полна. Мой дорогой Холмс спит чутко, достаточно чутко для того, чтобы услышать, если я войду к нему в спальню через дверь, ведущую на лестницу. Но я также точно знал, что, когда я войду к нему, он, даже услышав, сделает вид, что не проснулся. 

Я мысленно проверил кухню, не заглядывая за занавеску к горничной Анне, потом осмотрел внутренним взором лестницу и гостиную, усмехнувшись на грязную чашку с чайным камнем, стоящую под креслом Холмса, разбросанные газеты и захламленную каминную полку. 

Завершив свою воображаемую экскурсию, я потянулся в постели и заставил себя подняться — мне хотелось встать сегодня пораньше, потому что я придавал большое значение Рождеству и подготовке к нему. Одевшись, я спустился по лестнице на кухню, застав, к моей большой радости, бодрствующую Анну с горячим чайником в обнимку. Но, напившись чая и уже собираясь покинуть Бейкер-стрит, чтобы на Кенсингтонской ярмарке купить кое-что из совершенно необходимых в Рождественский сочельник вещей, я все-таки осторожно толкнул дверь на втором этаже.   
Холмс спал, свернувшись калачиком и укрывшись одеялом почти с головой. И он, конечно же, проснулся, когда я вошел — я видел, как он недовольно повел плечом, когда я на цыпочках подошел к его кровати. Его ненависть к человечеству по утрам приобретала поистине гигантские размеры. Но мне было не страшно принимать эту ненависть на себя целиком — все исходящее от Холмса казалось мне исключительным благом. Кроме того, приятно было думать, что этим я в какой-то мере спасаю человечество от проявлений его гнева. 

Я наклонился и, отвернув край одеяла, поцеловал Холмса в розовую ото сна скулу. Мой дорогой друг недовольно засопел, а я, едва удержавшись от смеха, как можно тише покинул его спальню. 

Вообще-то я скептически отношусь к Лондону и лондонцам. По какой-то, наверняка укоренившейся во мне еще в детстве, причуде, я считаю, что сельский чистый воздух и приятные глазу пейзажи способствуют пробуждению лучшего в человеке, тогда как городская суета, многолюдие и вся не слишком здоровая атмосфера проявляет в лондонцах их худшие качества. Но в Рождество даже Лондон поистине прекрасен. Магазины и лавочки украшены рождественскими гирляндами, молодые горничные ходят между прилавками разрумяненные от морозца, бросая кокетливые жадные взгляды скорее на проходящих мимо уже успевших принять пинту-другую эля мастеровых, чем на разложенный товар. В рождественские дни непременно услышишь музыку прямо на улице — то ли это шарманка с хрипловатым мягким голосом, то ли маленький подвыпивший оркестр, то ли стайка ребятишек, распевающих гимны. И все кажется наполненным спокойным счастливым ожиданием — ведь праздник придет ко всем, даже в самом бедном доме непременно будет хоть частица Рождества: еловые ветки в венке, плум-пудинг, засахаренное яблоко. 

В такие моменты я и по сей день ощущаю радость бытия всем своим существом. 

Тем удивительнее мне было узнать, что и накануне Святого праздника человеческие пороки иногда одерживают верх. Я имею в виду эту гнусную историю с камнем графини Моркар. 

На какие только преступления не пойдет человек ради наживы! И этот несчастный Райдер… 

Но поначалу меня очень увлекла эта непростая задачка, которую подкинула нам с Холмсом судьба прямо в рождественский сочельник. Я помню, что в этот удивительно для Лондона морозный вечер я пробирался за Холмсом по лондонским темным закоулкам к Ковентгарденскому рынку. Только что в баре «Альфа» мы узнали кое-что о происхождении гуся, несущего такие драгоценные яйца, и выпили по стакану пива, надо сказать, весьма недурного — по-видимому, хозяин использовал свой лучший солод в честь праздника. Я ни секунды не сомневался, что Холмсу удастся раскрыть это дело. Впрочем, в то время я вообще не сомневался в Холмсе, поразительно при этом, что ему всегда удавалось меня удивить. И вот я бежал за Холмсом, как маленький мальчик за королем эльфов, увлекающим своего спутника-жертву в удивительную сказочную страну, — боясь отстать и предвкушая приключение! 

Пальто Холмса развевалось, подобно крыльям, и мне казалось, что если он еще прибавит ходу, то и вовсе взлетит над этим празднично украшенным, сверкающим огнями огромным городом. Повинуясь нечаянному порыву, я вытянул руку и схватил Холмса за пальто. Он резко остановился, я сходу налетел на него и сжал в объятьях. 

Мы стояли среди каких-то трущоб. Кругом было темно, газовых фонарей тут не было, и только над нами под самым чердаком дома, у которого мы остановились, горело слабым свечным светом маленькое окошко. Поэтому не было опасности, что нас заметят. Да я и не думал об этом на самом деле. Я развернул Холмса к себе и прижался губами к его холодному рту. Потом поцеловал его в правую щеку и еще — чуть ниже, в самый край челюсти, великолепные очертания которой восхищали меня так, что всегда, когда только была возможность, мне хотелось проследить эту линию пальцами, запомнить ее совершенную форму ощущениями, а не глазом. Потом я уткнулся носом в тепло его шеи и замер, понимая, что продолжать не место и не время. О, сама невозможность продолжения так восхитила меня, что сердце в груди забилось с удвоенной силой. Это было так сладко и так волшебно, как будто бы я поймал своего рождественского эльфа. 

— Уотсон, Уотсон, — прошептал Холмс, размыкая мои объятья, — нам надо поторопиться. 

Я молча кивнул, не в силах отпустить его по доброй воле. Он тихо, счастливо рассмеялся и взял мое лицо в свои руки. В тусклом свете я видел, как изморозь сверкает на полях его шляпы, на плечах пальто. Холмс секунду смотрел мне в глаза, а потом крепко поцеловал меня в губы, слегка прикусив зубами нижнюю. 

Боль привела меня в чувство — я разомкнул объятия и Холмс, снова рассмеявшись, побежал вперед. И снова я едва поспевал за ним. 

«Я — Шерлок Холмс, моя профессия — знать то, чего не знают другие!» — заявил Холмс через каких-то полчаса, когда несчастный Райдер был уже в наших руках. Его сверкающие глаза в этот момент были устремлены на меня, а не на жалкого воришку, он торжествовал и приглашал меня разделить это торжество. О, меня не нужно было уговаривать — я едва сдерживался от того, чтобы не улыбаться постоянно счастливой, но, несомненно, неуместно выглядящей со стороны улыбкой. 

Честно говоря, я не ожидал, что Холмс отпустит Райдера. Поначалу я даже был несколько обескуражен этим обстоятельством. Наблюдая в окно, как этот прохвост, счастливый и довольный, удаляется от нашего дома, я спросил скорее себя самого, чем Холмса: 

— Можно ли подменять собой правосудие? 

Внезапно Холмс взорвался гневной вспышкой: 

— Я не нанимался работать на полицию, Уотсон, не собираюсь выполнять за Ярд его работу! 

Стоило мне взглянуть на моего дорогого друга, как я все понял. Он сидел в кресле у камина, нервно барабаня по подлокотнику своими тонкими жесткими пальцами. Языки пламени, плясавшие на углях, отбрасывали на его лицо теплые неверные, подвижные отсветы, отчего глаза казались темными и печальными. И я понял, как глубоко он проник во всю эту историю, как он читает в душах людей, словно в открытой книге. 

— Холмс, я и не думал… Вы, может быть, укрываете мошенника, зато спа-саете его душу! 

Мой друг бросил на меня взгляд и коротко улыбнулся. 

— Вы знаете меня даже лучше, чем я сам, Уотсон. 

Однако самое время приняться за ужин, — Холмс встал и направился к столу, — что там у нас? Опять птица! — рассмеялся он, сняв крышку с блюда. — Идите сюда, мой дорогой, вы ведь наверняка проголодались. 

— Да, я ужасно голоден, Холмс. Но погодите-ка, сначала кое-что еще! — Я достал из ящика стола приготовленный заранее подарок для Холмса. 

Небольшой сверток, изящно упакованный мне в магазине отчаянно заигрывавшей со мной молоденькой продавщицей. 

— Вы покупаете подарок отцу, сэр? — спросила она, поправляя выбившуюся из-за наколки русую прядку. 

— Брату. 

— Тогда понятно, почему вы выбрали этот цвет, сэр — он подходит к вашим глазам, а ведь ваш брат наверняка похож на вас! 

Я вспомнил этот разговор, пока смотрел, как Холмс разворачивает обертку. Почему-то вдруг захотелось оправдаться: 

— Я знаю, что вы достойны гораздо большего, дорогой мой, но он так подходит к вашим глазам. 

— Это галстук? Прекрасный шелк. Огромнейшее спасибо, Уотсон, — сказал Холмс, — у меня тоже есть для вас небольшой подарок. — Он встал, отложил сверток с галстуком на диван и прошел в спальню. — Он, правда, не такой… практичный. 

Холмс вынес большую коробку с наклейками магазина игрушек. Когда я понял, что это, глаза мои расширились от удивления. 

Это была сборная модель парусника. Много маленьких деталей, которые надо склеивать, подгонять друг под друга долгими зимними вечерами. И в комнате будет пахнуть древесиной и краской как на настоящей верфи. Я не помню, чтоб переживал такой восторг от рождественского подарка лет с пяти. 

Я не знал, что сказать в ответ. Это было трогательно? Нет, это неподходящее слово, потому что это было совершенно потрясающе, волшебно. 

— Знаете, Холмс, сегодня, пока мы бегали по темным переулкам, я воображал себе, что вы рождественский эльф, но я никак не мог предположить, что моя догадка окажется истинной правдой. 

Пока я ошеломленно разглядывал детали будущего парусника, Холмс сел за стол и разлил вино в наши бокалы. 

— Идите сюда, мой малыш, — подтрунивая над моим детским восторгом, позвал он. — Счастливого Рождества! 

Я взял бокал из его рук: 

— Счастливого Рождества! 

*** 

Холмс всегда был парадоксален, всегда изумлял меня самым причудливым сочетанием в своей личности самых разнообразных черт. 

Его поразительная способность мыслить здраво, логически и остро была похожа на искусство гораздо в большей степени, чем на науку, которой способно обучиться множество людей. Но он был великолепен не только в дедукции, расследовании преступлений, но и в искусстве, которое я бы назвал телесным, если бы это определение не снижало его статус до ремесла, — в науке любви. Он был ярок, непредсказуем и ненасытен в этом так же, как и в других областях проявления своей личности, а порой мне кажется, что и сильнее. Думаю, что только его любовь к музыке была столь же страстной и чувственной. 

Холмс великолепно играл на скрипке. Я не слишком большой знаток, но порой, когда ему этого хотелось, он мог заставить меня смеяться и плакать только одной своей игрой. 

Случалось, что он нарочно изводил меня ужасными, душераздирающими звуками, но это бывало не так часто. 

Однажды я предположил, что игра на скрипке помогает ему думать, приводить свои мысли в порядок. Мне эта мысль показалась настолько оригинальной и, вместе с тем, правильной, почти очевидной, что я решил поделиться ею с Холмсом. Но он не только не оценил ее, он обрушился на меня с гневной отповедью. 

— Мои мысли всегда в порядке, Уотсон. Мне нет нужды приводить их в соответствие с такой нелогичной и романтической вещью, как музыка. Вы полагаете, что музыкальная гармония чем-то напоминает стройность логической цепочки? Чушь! Большей чуши я в жизни не слышал, Уотсон! Музыка — это моя болезнь. Мое пристрастие, моя зависимость. Музыка — это дьявол, инструмент, который подобно консервному ножу вскрывает мою черепную коробку. Или, если эта аналогия вам понятнее — подобно тому, как палочка Коха захватывает все большие и большие участки легочной ткани! 

— Насчет туберкулеза вы не правы… 

— Не важно! Хотите понять, что значит для меня музыка? — Холмс, не дожидаясь моего ответа, вскочил и бросился к окну, где на подоконнике лежал футляр с его скрипкой, — принесите-ка мне ланцет! 

— Ланцет? Зачем он вам, ради всего святого? 

— О, черт, Уотсон, ладно, справлюсь ножом! — И Холмс выдернул из ка-минной полки нож, которым были пришпилены письма. Они разлетелись белыми хлопьями по всей гостиной, но Холмс даже внимания на это не обратил. Пока я собирал письма, он что-то делал со своей скрипкой. Наконец, он выпрямился и торжествующе посмотрел на меня. 

— Бросьте эти письма, Уотсон. Сядьте на диван и слушайте. 

Я повиновался, хотя стопку писем все-таки аккуратно положил обратно на камин. 

— Вы, может быть, слышали и знаете одну историю, которую рассказывают о величайшем виртуозе всех времен Никколо Паганини? Наверняка она почти выдумана, не знаю только, доброжелателями или ненавистниками скрипача. Но это сейчас неважно! — Холмс мотнул головой, так что волосы упали на его лоб. Глаза его сверкали, губы нервно подергивались — я тогда подумал, что видел Холмса в таком же нервном возбуждении, почти эйфории, испускающим энергию не целенаправленно, как в случае с расследованиями, а во все стороны, подобно солнцу, только в спальне. 

— Так вот, рассказывают, что в Неаполе, этом оплоте старой скрипичной школы, Паганини подготовили ловушку — пригласили на собрание музы-кального кружка и подпилили струны! 

Холмс положил скрипку на подбородок и ударил смычком по струнам. Полилась нервная, причудливая мелодия. Я не умею описывать музыку, но эта, казалось, сразу проникала мне в душу — минуя обычные способы — я ее не слушал, а сразу впитывал, наполнялся ею. 

— И струны лопались! — воскликнул Холмс, когда одна из скрипичных струн на его собственной скрипке и в самом деле лопнула и ударила его по лицу. — Но он продолжал играть! 

Я был полностью ошеломлен, подавлен этим зрелищем и этой музыкой. То, что играл Холмс, не было похоже ни на стройные концерты Мендельсона, ни на гармоничные симфонии Генделя. Скорее, это было похоже на плач ветра в ночи и одновременно на стон любовников, изнемогающих от желания, мучающихся невозможностью соединиться. Это было изменчиво, как весенний день и в то же время едино, как мироздание. Если бы Моисей мог передать божественный глас, слышанный им из горящего терновника, — это были бы именно эти, природные, изначальные звуки. 

Лопнула еще одна струна и ударила Холмса по щеке. Я смотрел на красный след и мучительно, почти как любовник первой ночи, жаждал следующего удара. Почему-то я понял, что он непременно последует — болезненный и сладкий одновременно. 

Мелодия все время менялась. Если вам удастся послушать двадцать четвертый капричос Паганини в хорошем исполнении, то лишь отчасти вы поймете меня. Как только я успокаивался и замирал, мелодия взрывалась нервным криком, как только у меня отлегало от сердца — раздавался новый удар. 

Когда Холмс закончил, я расплакался, как дитя. Я чувствовал себя покинутым и одиноким после того, как сподобился слышать голос Бога. 

Холмс отложил скрипку и обнял меня, отнимая мои дрожащие руки от лица и целуя в мокрые щеки. 

— Я люблю вас, Уотсон, просто так, но больше всего я ценю в вас вашу способность чувствовать. 

Я открыл глаза и сквозь слезы посмотрел на него — на его щеке все еще алел след от удара струны. Невольно я поднял руку и провел по нему пальцем. 

— Обещайте мне, Холмс, что никогда больше не сделаете себе больно. 

Холмс рассмеялся: 

— Глупости, Уотсон, я получил удовольствие!

*** 

Увлечение Холмса кокаином слегка омрачало нашу с ним жизнь в те годы. Сейчас мне кажется, что это было единственное, что временами мешало мне полностью наслаждаться счастьем. Все остальное: эксцентричное поведение моего друга, постоянная угроза сорваться куда-то среди ночи или бросить пациентов на доктора-приятеля составляли для меня как будто бы естественную часть очарования и волшебства, которые воплощал в моей жизни Шерлок Холмс. Но кокаиновые инъекции тревожили меня. 

В конце восьмидесятых годов пристрастие Холмса к кокаину усилилось. Частенько я замечал, что его необыкновенная веселость, лучистый взгляд и резкие изящные движения объяснялись не увлечением очередным расследованием, а воздействием наркотика.   
Однажды вечером, когда я уже собирался ложиться спать, Холмс поднялся ко мне в спальню и уселся на кровать, принявшись болтать что-то о политических новостях — тогда как раз в Америке запретили многоженство мормонам, и эта тема почему-то страстно заинтересовала Холмса. 

— Только подумайте, Уотсон, какие семимильные шаги делает эмансипация, общественный прогресс. Еще немного и наше отечество дойдет до всеобщего избирательного права, не за горами — поверьте моему слову — лучшая, новая Англия! 

— Дорогой мой, — сказал я как можно мягче, — я всей душой разделяю ваш энтузиазм, но уже первый час, я хотел бы лечь… 

— О, да, да, — Холмс вскочил, нервически всплеснув руками. И в ту же секунду схватил меня за плечи, сжал в объятиях, — ох, Уотсон, Уотсон, — шептал он между поцелуями, которыми покрывал мое лицо.   
Я тоже обнял его. 

— Останетесь сегодня у меня? — спросил я с замиранием сердца. 

— Всегда. Навсегда. Навеки, — ответил Холмс. 

Я не сразу понял, чем вызвано такое поведение, такая экзальтация моего друга. Что ж, меня можно простить — не так часто Холмс откровенно проявлял свои чувства ко мне в последнее время. Поэтому, отгоняя смутную тревогу, я осторожно расстегнул рубашку на его груди и поцеловал бледную шелковую кожу. Я любил Холмса ничуть не меньше, чем в наши первые годы, напротив — мне казалось, что само время только играет нам на руку, делает нашу любовь более глубокой, правильной. 

— Пойдемте в кровать, — тихо позвал я, и Холмс слегка поморщился от прозаичности моих слов. Он выпустил меня из объятий и быстро снял халат, рубашку и брюки. Я тоже разделся, аккуратно складывая вещи на стул. Холмс подошел ко мне сзади и положил свои руки на мои предплечья, проводя сильными пальцами вверх. 

Я ощутил его возбуждение. 

— О, как вы соблазнительны, мой дорогой Уотсон. Вы просто Феб, Юпитер и Марс в одном лице. 

— Вы мне льстите! — рассмеялся я, поворачиваясь и укладывая его на постель. 

— Ничуть! — воскликнул Холмс, бесстыдно раскидываясь на кровати. — Идите сюда быстрее.   
Я сел меж его ног. Он лежал на синем покрывале моей кровати, еще более бледный, чем обычно. Только на высоких скулах горел яркий румянец. Его рот, жадно приоткрытый, был сух так, что на красных губах образовались белесые корочки. Глаза сверкали из-под черных ресниц, подобно звездам. Он был обворожительно, невозможно, болезненно прекрасен.   
Холмс запрокинул руки и схватился за изголовье кровати, одновременно подтягивая меня к себе ногами. 

— Холмс, — сказал я, грустно глядя на его исколотую левую руку, — вы опять кололи кокаин? 

— Ерунда, Уотсон, совсем немного, — скороговоркой ответил он, — идите-ка ко мне, возьмите меня.   
Я люблю Холмса. И тогда я любил его целиком и полностью — не знаю, с чего я взял, что имею право руководить им, воспитывать его и диктовать этому непостижимому существу свою волю. Но с другой стороны, как бы я ни любил его, все мои привычки и убеждения, моя природа сопротивлялась тому, что должно было произойти сейчас. 

Я вдруг увидел перед собой не любовника, не самого прекрасного мужчину из всех, что я знал в моей жизни, а больного. 

— Нет, — сказал я, поднимаясь и натягивая халат, — как хотите, Холмс, но я хочу любить вас, а не семипроцентный раствор кокаина. 

— О, да! — закричал он, — вы ужасный моралист, Уотсон. Идите вы к черту! — С этими словами Холмс вскочил и, едва натянув халат, выбежал из моей спальни, хлопнув дверью. 

Я сел на кровать и обхватил голову руками — я и сейчас не уверен в том, что поступил тогда верно. Но вряд ли, если бы моей жизни было бы суждено повториться, я поступил иначе. Я слышал, как Холмс быстро сбежал по лестнице к себе, а потом, через какое-то время, хлопнула и входная дверь. И я очень остро, до боли в сердце, ощутил в тот момент свое одиночество. 

Тем не менее, именно тогда я понял, какую угрозу представляют собой наркотические вещества для моего друга и поэтому, когда неделю спустя миссис Хадсон прибежала ко мне в приемную с сообщением, что мистеру Холмсу, которого я оставил утром в добром здравии, очень, очень плохо — первое, о чем я подумал, был кокаин. 

Пока я бежал за заплаканной миссис Хадсон, тысячи картин одна ужаснее другой проносились в моей голове — но то, что я увидел, превосходило мое воображение. 

Холмс совершенно очевидно умирал. Он был истощен до предела, пожелтевшая кожа обтянула череп так, что казалось, вот-вот лопнет. На лбу выступил холодный пот, на губах запеклись корки. Руки его судорожно сжимали покрывало — ясно было, что он испытывает страшные боли, и только необычайное мужество позволяет ему сдерживаться. Я бросился к нему, несмотря на его протесты. 

Невозможно описать отчаяние, которое охватило меня, когда я понял, что мой друг в самой настоящей смертельной опасности. Меня затрясло так, что стакан с водой чуть не выпал у меня из рук, когда я подавал его Холмсу. Его глаза имеют способность отображать настроение с такой ясностью, как если бы о нем можно было прочесть словами: часто они смотрели на меня с нежностью, иногда — с веселым озорством, иногда — с дружеской укоризной. Но сейчас его глаза были полны непередаваемой муки. 

— Мне нужен специалист, Уотсон! Это единственная надежда! Позовите Калвертона Смита! Умоляйте его, но приведите ко мне. 

Я был бы готов привести и Папу Римского, если бы это спасло Холмса. Мой дорогой друг и в таком бедственном положении не терял присутствия духа. Он довольно подробно проинструктировал меня о том, что я должен сказать этому Смиту. 

Когда же я, согласно его указаниям, вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, Холмс быстро приказал мне спрятаться за изголовьем его кровати, что я и сделал, не вполне понимая, зачем это было нужно. 

Поняв же, что друг мой вовсе не собирается в мир иной, я едва не выскочил из своего укрытия. Сдержался я только потому, что Холмс строго-настрого приказал мне не выходить «что бы ни случилось», и хотя я уже понял замысел моего друга по разоблачению преступника, на всякий случай решил придерживаться его инструкций. 

С моим появлением на сцене все было кончено, полиция увела Смита, а Холмс упал на диван, хохоча во все горло. 

— Лучший способ сыграть роль, мой дорогой Уотсон, как следует вжиться в нее! 

Отсмеявшись, он посмотрел на меня весьма серьезно: 

— Прошу вас, не обижайтесь на меня, дорогой Уотсон, я вовсе не сомневаюсь в вашей компетенции и мне не нужно другого врача. 

— Я и не обижаюсь, дорогой мой, — ответил я совершенно искренне, — как я могу обижаться на вас, ведь это нужно было для дела. 

— В самом деле, не обижаетесь? — переспросил Холмс, склонив голову на бок и приподняв брови. — И на то, что в пылу, так сказать, схватки я совсем позабыл о вас? 

— Нет, не обижаюсь! — сказал я и присел рядом с ним на диван. — Мне кажется, что нет на свете вещи, которую бы я не мог простить вам! 

Холмс посмотрел на меня серьезно — в его глазах промелькнуло что-то, чего я не сумел понять — и взял меня за руку. 

— Вы самый благородный человек в этом сумасшедшем городе, Уотсон, я всегда это говорил вам. 

Он поцеловал мои пальцы, чем несказанно смутил меня и, повернувшись резко, как умеет делать только он, лег на диван, положив свою голову мне на колени. 

— Ах, Уотсон, если бы мы только могли взяться за руки и полететь над этим городом, заглядывая в чужие квартиры, сколько бы страстей, подлости и грязи мы с вами наблюдали. 

Я положил руку на его белый лоб, провел по волосам. 

— Но мы бы увидели и примеры счастливой семейной жизни, уважения, дружбы… любви, наконец. 

— Вы полагаете? — Холмс быстро взглянул на меня. — Вы просто слишком хорошо думаете о людях, дорогой мой Уотсон. Даже обо мне. 

Я просто улыбнулся в ответ, и не сказал тогда Холмсу того, что подумал. А подумал я о том, что Холмс по какой-то странной своей прихоти, все время старается казаться хуже, чем он есть на самом деле. Как будто, если люди узнали бы, что на самом деле он благороден и честен, верит в любовь и дружбу, высоко стравит идеалы справедливости, они узнали бы и о его ахиллесовой пяте. Для меня же эти прекрасные качества Холмса тогда казались очевидными. 

*** 

Когда я полагал, что мой дорогой Холмс погиб в швейцарских горах, я вспоминал моменты нашей близости со счастливой грустью. Но это вовсе не означает, что я не оплакивал его. 

Я с не меньшей ясностью вспоминал и тот ужасный миг, когда я осознал, что никогда больше не увижу Холма.   
Хозяин гостиницы в Майрингеме был крайне удивлен, когда я спросил его о больной английской леди — и я сразу же понял, что все это ловушка коварного профессора Мориарти. Я бежал к водопаду так, что у меня сердце выскакивало из груди, и я долго не мог поверить, что опоздал. Грохот воды, низвергающейся в бездну, стал для меня поистине похоронной музыкой. Я подошел к краю пропасти и заглянул туда. Голова моя закружилась, сердце сжалось в жалкий комок, и только Провидение спасло меня от решающего шага.   
Я никогда не говорил Холмсу и о том, что несколько раз всерьез думал о смерти и после того, уже в Лондоне. И удержали меня от греха не здраво-мыслие, не даже вера, а только лишь сознание того, что Холмс любил меня. Мне казалось, что он завещал мне, пусть и не высказав этого вслух, дожить за него, договорить за него, дорадоваться за него. 

Я — наивный чудак.


	2. Chapter 2

Часть вторая. Largo* 

Вы когда-нибудь пытались вступить в ту же реку второй раз? Вернуться туда, где вам было слишком хорошо и что вы сами же покинули с отвращением и скукой? 

Я попытался. Потому что со временем отвращение рассеялось и скучными стали казаться совершенно другие вещи. Это, конечно, было не единственной причиной того, что весной 1894-го я стоял перед квартирой Уотсона на Эббингтон роуд в Кенсингтоне. В довольно жалкой маскировке под старого торговца книгами и с отчаянно бьющимся сердцем. Я слишком люблю истину, чтобы врать самому себе даже в мелочах — на месте Уотсона я бы не захотел даже разговаривать с человеком, заставившим поверить в свою смерть и исчезнувшим без следа на целых три года. И я не знаю, как благодарить Создателя за то, что Уотсон не похож на меня. 

Собравшись с силами, я позвонил и попросил горничную провести меня к доктору. Девушка была страшно некрасива — белая наколка делала рябоватое широкое лицо еще более одутловатым и уродливым.   
Поэтому я сделал пару комплиментов ее милым голубым глазкам, за что был одарен улыбкой, больше похожей на оскал крокодила. Впрочем, я забыл о ней в тот же самый миг, как она исчезла из моего поля зрения. Перед моими глазами теперь был гораздо более интересный объект для наблюдения. 

Святые небеса, как он постарел! Я уверен, что годы и страсти не пощадили и меня, но в моей памяти Уотсон оставался таким, как я его оставил в швейцарских горах — бравым Уотсоном, сильным Уотсоном… 

И он упал в обморок! Черт побери, я не ожидал этого.   
Я усадил его на кушетку и расстегнул воротничок. И тут на меня накатило — от Уотсона пахло совершенно по-особенному. Эта смесь корабельного табака, спирта, хлороформа, йода и еще уникальный, уотсоновский запах защекотал мне ноздри, просочился в слизистую и попал в кровь. Я просто не мог удержаться от поцелуя. Его усы, щедро тронутые сединой, кольнули мои губы, и Белоснежка очнулась. 

Все-таки я должен признать, что слегка переоценил изменения, которые произошли в моем Уотсоне. Придя в себя, он оттолкнул меня с такой силой, что я отлетел к столу и больно ударился бедром о его край. 

— Холмс! — воскликнул Уотсон, глядя на меня глазами, полными удивления и радости. — Холмс? Вы ли это? 

— Я, как видите. Однако останется кровоподтек, — сказал я, потирая ушибленное место. 

— Я не верю своим глазам! — Уотсон смотрел на меня как на привидение. — Как вам удалось выбраться из пучины Рейхенбахского водопада? 

— Понимаете, Уотсон, — сказал я, усевшись на стол, — мне не стоило труда выбраться из этой страшной бездны по одной простой причине — я там не был. 

— Не были?! Не были! — Уотсон уже полностью пришел в себя и вскочил на ноги, совершенно очевидным образом разгневанный — Вы… вы обманули меня! Инсценировали свою смерть! Да как ловко! Черт побери, каким я был глупцом, что верил вам. 

— Постойте, погодите, дорогой мой, — сказал я, тоже поднявшись и безуспешно пытаясь поймать Уотсона за руку, — дайте же мне объяснить… 

— Слушать ничего не хочу! — закричал доктор. — Я похоронил вас, понимаете? Может быть, у вас и были причины исчезнуть, бросить меня на три года, но по какой причине вы позволили мне думать, что умерли?   
Мне больно было смотреть на него. Уотсон может сколько угодно упрекать меня в бесчувственности, но я вовсе не такая холодная машина, как он любит изображать в своих рассказах — мне знакомо и чувство стыда, и раскаяние. И в тот момент я не мог смотреть на него, поэтому я отвернулся и стал смотреть на чернильницу на его столе, которая опрокинулась в тот момент, когда Уотсон оттолкнул меня. Теперь она выпустила из своего нутра черное пятно, медленно впитывающееся в сукно — разводы его переливались всеми цветами радуги. 

— Я решил, что так будет лучше, Уотсон. В некотором смысле, я действительно умер там, на Рейхенбахе. По крайней мере, для вас. 

— Черт побери, почему же вы теперь решили воскреснуть? 

Я коротко глянул на Уотсона — он остановился у окна, свет падал на него сзади, и поэтому мне трудно было разглядеть его глаза. 

— Позвольте мне все рассказать вам, Уотсон, — сказал я и голос мой предательски дрогнул, — я все расскажу вам, и если вы после этого велите мне уйти, клянусь я уйду и больше никогда не побеспокою вас. 

Уотсон самый великодушный человек в Британии, и я говорю это без всякой иронии, я действительно так считаю. 

— Хорошо, — ответил он, — садитесь и рассказывайте. Но если я пойму, что вы лжете, мы тотчас прекратим этот разговор. 

Я сел на кушетку, а доктор устроился за столом, утопив в чернильном пятне несколько листов промокательной бумаги. 

— Я не подавал вам никаких вестей о себе все это время, Уотсон, просто потому, что не мог. Я был связан обязательствами, связан словом. Но я все расскажу по порядку. 

Когда мы с вами приехали в Мейринген, преследуемые зловещей тенью профессора Мориарти, утром я получил от него письмо. Точнее, записку, в которой он назначал мне встречу на Рейхенбахском водопаде. При этом едва ли не самым важным условием этой встречи было то, что вам о ней не будет ничего известно, и я приду туда один. 

Джеймс Мориарти был не простым человеком, не обыкновенным преступником — он был королем преступного мира, его ум был самой природой создан для совершения преступлений. Он был способен найти возможность для обмана, мошенничества и преступного обогащения даже там, где мы с вами не увидели бы ничего подобного. Но самый большой его дар — построение сложных логических комбинаций и знание человеческой природы. Он был способен понять, как человек поступит в той или иной ситуации еще до того, как сам человек понимал это. Он только смотрел на тебя — и уже казалось, что он понял тебя до конца, выпил до самого донышка. 

Я нанес сокрушительный удар по его преступной сети здесь, в Англии, но с ним было еще далеко не покончено. Пока такой человек оставался на свободе, полный энергии, сил, решимости действовать, я не мог сказать, что моя миссия выполнена до конца.   
Когда он назначил мне встречу, я понял, что заинтересовал его. Вы ведь знаете, он приходил к нам на Бейкер-стрит с угрозами и предупреждениями, и уже тогда я понял, что игнорировать этого человека чрезвычайно опасно. И я решил поиграть в его игру, посмотреть, что он мне предложит, и дождаться, когда он ослабит бдительность. 

Я перевел дыхание, которое вырывалось у меня из горла с сухим свистом. Мой милый Уотсон заметил это и подал мне флягу с коньяком, что было весьма кстати, потому что воспоминания стали слишком яркими, как будто бы я оживлял их своими словами. Я промочил горло и продолжил: 

— Но случилось так, что бдительность ослабил я. Он сумел проникнуть в мой разум, Уотсон. Он привел такие доводы, которые показались мне более чем резонными… Он искушал меня, как дьявол искушал Иисуса. А я, при всех моих очевидных достоинствах, не бог… 

— Вы поддались искушению, Холмс? — спросил Уотсон слишком, слишком спокойно и холодно. 

— Да, да. Я не смог устоять — деньги не привлекают меня, слава и почести — тоже, но работа — постоянная, напряженная работа разума. Да еще в соединении с таким великим умом, как ум профессора Мориарти. Мы заключили сделку. Мы должны были «умереть» вместе, сгинуть в шуме и грохоте водного потока. Улики, которые вы потом приняли за чистую монету, было довольно легко подделать. 

— Что же вы делали эти три года? 

— О, мы с Джеймсом Мориарти выстроили несколько весьма занимательных концепций. Полтора миллиона франков из той знаменитой аферы с Панамским каналом так и не нашли — это был первый взнос в построение нашей империи. 

Тут я вскочил и принялся ходить по комнате, пытаясь совладать с охватившими меня эмоциями.   
— На пути, который мы избрали, пришлось решить несколько весьма головоломных задачек, дорогой мой Уотсон. Парочка из них была по-настоящему прекрасна! О, вы только представьте, чтобы создать тайную сеть фактически с нуля, с каких-то жалких сотни франков, которые у нас были… 

Уотсон перебил меня: 

— Что же привело вас в Лондон, мистер Холмс? 

Я остановился, пораженный его словами, как молнией. 

— Вы, Уотсон! — закричал я, протянув к нему руки. — Да вы же, кто же еще! Вы — часть меня, лучшая часть. И я не мог не понять этого, рано или поздно! Правда, еще какое-то время у меня ушло на подготовку к тому, чтобы раскрыть все преступления Мориарти французской полиции, его самого, по сути, почти не в чем было обвинить — сам он никогда не участвовал в исполнении преступлений. Тем не менее, он в Консьержи, а я — здесь. 

Я подбежал к Уотсону и схватил его за руку — я бы с гораздо большим удовольствием заключил его в объятия, но стол, разделявший нас, не позволял мне этого сделать. 

— Уотсон, Уотсон, я не мог не вернуться к вам, я слишком долго был без вас. 

— Я тоже, — сказал Уотсон и отнял руку, — и я привык… 

Тут в глазах у меня помутилось, и черная пелена заслонила от меня суровое лицо моего друга.

*** 

Мне было видение. Или сон, я не знаю, какую дефиницию точнее подобрать картине, явившейся в мой не вполне здоровый тогда разум.   
Город был далеко-далеко, он был маленький и ограниченный со всех сторон чем-то сверкающим и переливающимся. Водой? Да, пожалуй, это было похоже на море. Но в тоже время рябь на нем была слишком правильной, а блеск — слишком отдавал металлом. Вы знаете, на что похож Лондон с высоты? Он похож на физиономию циклопа: Гайд-парк — это единственный зеленый глаз, а извивающаяся Темза — кривящийся в злобном оскале рот. Уотсон пишет в своих рассказах, что я люблю Лондон. Это неправда. Я знаю этот город, но любовь — нет, все, что угодно — страсть, ненависть, вожделение, восхищение глубиной охвативших его пороков — но к любви все это не имеет отношения. 

Я смотрел на остров-Лондон с огромной высоты, в которой парил подобно большой темной птице, раскинув руки в стороны, как на распятии. Солнце заливало все вокруг своим сияющим, режущим светом. Хотя город был от меня очень далеко, я отчетливо видел все его шпили и башни, кривизну улочек на окраинах, длинные набережные, узкие здания портовых доков. Постепенно смутная тревога охватывала меня — я смотрел на город и никак не мог понять, что не так в том, что я вижу. Внезапно, моя собственная распятая тень накрыла Циклопа, и я осознал, холодея и ужасаясь, что город подо мной пуст. На его улицах не было ни души. И я отчетливо понимал, что это не полуденное жаркое солнце загнало лондонцев под крыши, в прохладу каменных домов — город вымер, Вавилон обезлюдел. И я понял тут же, что виной этому — я, и что теперь я одинок, как никогда не был одинок в своей жизни, что нет на свете ни единой живой души, о которой я мог хотя бы подумать сочувственно. И не было на свете ни одного человека, который бы любил меня. 

Тогда я отвернулся, повернулся лицом к палящему солнцу и начал падать. Медленно, слишком медленно и мучительно — так жертва, связанная и беспомощная, ждет своего палача. Знает, что палач непременно явится, что нет такой силы, которая бы отвратила наказание, и все-таки надеется: вдруг не придет, вдруг минует… Но он все равно, обязательно, чертовски пунктуально приходит. И ты уже не знаешь точно, чего ты хочешь больше — избавления или муки.   
Я падал на Лондон, жадно открывший свою пасть и выставивший клыки. И как только огромный зуб Биг Бена насадил меня, подобно цыпленка на вертел, на свой острый шип, я очнулся в поту и слезах. 

 

На лбу у меня лежал пузырь со льдом, а комнату заливал яркий солнечный свет. Я был без пиджака, с расстегнутыми воротом и манжетами рубашки. Рядом со мной сидел Уотсон и, хмурясь, считал мой пульс, глядя на часы. 

— Вы в ужасном состоянии, Холмс, — сказал он хрипло, когда закончил, — пульс учащен, лихорадка, сознание путается… 

Я посмотрел на доктора, и сделал попытку пошутить: 

— Это просто волнение от встречи с вами, дорогой мой. 

— Может и так, — ответил Уотсон серьезно, — но вам нужна как минимум неделя усиленного питания и здорового сна. И, желательно, в сельской местности.   
Мне пришлось разочаровать моего друга: 

— К сожалению, — я попытался встать, но Уотсон силой удержал меня, — мне пока не до отпуска. Сегодня ночью меня ждет одно приключение. 

— Какие еще приключения, Холмс? Что вы такое говорите? Вы даже стакан с водой не удержите в таком состоянии, не то, что… — он не договорил и сокрушенно покачал головой. 

— Вы себе представить не можете, дорогой мой, как я рад, что вы, все-таки, принимаете во мне участие. Но я начал одно дело, и мне непременно нужно довести его до конца. И непременно сегодня ночью. Вы ведь знакомы с полковником Мораном? 

— Конечно. Он свидетельствовал на процессе об убийстве Рональда Адера. 

— На самом деле, полковник — один из подручных Мориарти еще со старых времен. И сейчас он очень опасен, потому что он знает, что я предал его господина в руки полиции, и, кроме того, он видел меня в Лондоне сегодня утром. 

— Холмс, — Уотсон снял с моей головы лед и теперь смотрел на это медицинское приспособление так внимательно, как будто видел его впервые, — я знаю, что вас мне не остановить, если уж вам что-то взбредет в голову. Поэтому я пойду с вами сегодня ночью. Но сейчас, я вас прошу, — он посмотрел на меня, но тут же отвел взгляд и снова уставился на пузырь, — вы должны поесть и отдохнуть… 

— Я с радостью сделаю это, дорогой мой. 

— И еще, — продолжил Уотсон с нажимом, — по всей видимости, вам нужен кокаин, если вы не хотите свалиться посреди этого вашего приключения, — и он кивнул на мои руки, сплошь в воспаленных следах от инъекций. 

Мне пришлось с этим согласиться — нельзя же отрицать очевидное, да и в самом деле, без укола мне было не обойтись. 

Через полчаса я был почти насильно накормлен и устроен со всеми удобствами на кушетке в комнате для пациентов. 

Несмотря на мою очевидную усталость, сон не шел. Я думал о том, что рассказал Уотсону, почему не решился выдать ему заранее заготовленную и вполне правдоподобную ложь — ведь он поверил бы мне. Этот чистейший человек, никогда не лгавший сам, и в других подозревал неискренность только в самых вопиющих случаях. Правильно ли я поступил? 

На самом деле, у меня просто не было другого выхода. Нельзя получить прощение, не покаявшись. Только тогда, лежа на не слишком удобной ку-шетке, я с горечью вспоминал, как Уотсон вышел только что из комнаты — осторожно, как подобает врачу, выходящему из комнаты больного, но даже не оглянувшись, не дотронувшись до меня сверх необходимого, что вовсе не было похоже на любящего и простившего. 

 

В конце концов, я все-таки уснул, и Уотсон пришел разбудить меня, как мы и условились, около девяти вечера. Он принес мне чай и кусок холодного пирога с курятиной. Я улыбнулся: 

— Ваша кухарка ужасно готовит, Уотсон. Ей очень далеко до миссис Хадсон, как вы считаете? 

— Возможно, что и так, Холмс, однако вам все равно придется это съесть, иначе я вас никуда не отпущу. 

Я преувеличенно громко вздохнул, но кивнул согласно. Безусловно, отчасти забота Уотсона о моем здоровье объяснялась его врачебным долгом и укоренившейся привычкой. Но все-таки слышать укоризненные нотки в его голосе, когда он говорил о моем дурном аппетите, и видеть его огорченное лицо, когда он принес в комнату несессер со шприцем и ампулу кокаина, доставляло мне странное удовольствие — мне нравилось видеть подтверждения того, что я все еще дорог ему. 

Он закатал мне рукава, посмотрел на мои предплечья и не смог удержаться от возгласа: 

— Это ужасно, Холмс! Вы колете кокаин несколько раз каждый день? 

— Приходится делать перерывы в несколько недель — иначе он перестает действовать, — ответил я, — а на морфин я переходить не хочу. 

— Как вы можете так спокойно рассуждать об этом, Холмс? Как вы можете целенаправленно разрушать себя? 

Мне нечего было ему ответить. Что я, в самом-то деле, мог ему сказать на это? Что те три года, что я прожил без него, я только и делал, что разрушал себя весьма целенаправленно и успешно? И что, несмотря на все мои усилия, я оказался чертовски крепкой штукой. Может быть, было бы лучше, если бы я издох в какой-нибудь из тех многочисленных гостиниц самого разного достоинства, в которых я прозябал в течение этих лет? Тогда бы я не приполз в Лондон едва живой и не рухнул обузой на шею Уотсону, а он продолжал бы хранить добрую память обо мне. 

Но так уж случилось, что я выжил. И теперь я, совершенно очевидно, собирался выживать и дальше, даже если в помощи моего доктора мне будет отказано. 

— Давайте покончим с этим, Уотсон, — сказал я, скривившись. — Я могу сам сделать укол. 

Уотсон замолчал, обиженно закусив губу, и сделал мне инъекцию. 

Через полчаса мы уже ехали с ним в кебе на место моего предполагаемого «свидания» с Мораном. 

Уотсон потом рассказывал мне, как, несмотря ни на что, ощутил в тот вечер прилив сил и азарта, уже от того, что после долгого перерыва мы были снова вместе и снова участвовали в расследовании. Но Уотсон и представить себе не мог, что те же чувства охватили и меня, пока мы ехали рядом в кебе, поднимались по лестнице пустого дома и сидели в засаде. Мои нервы были напряжены до предела, руки дрожали, но это объяснялось вовсе не кокаином. Я был снова в Лондоне, снова с Уотсоном и я был снова консультирующий детектив. Это было похоже на сон, который часто снился мне в течение этих трех лет — я просыпался в смятении — но не мог вспомнить, что именно мне снилось. И вот теперь я понимал с каждым биением сердца, что вернулся. Как дерево, вырванное с корнем из родной земли, унесенное ураганом и так и не прижившееся нигде больше, почти умершее, высохшее от жажды и тоски. И вот, оно снова почувствовало, почуяло корнями родную почву. Еще неизвестно, сумеет ли оно выжить, но жизненные соки уже устремились к корням, чтобы дать толчок, прорасти, прижиться снова. 

И когда пистолет Уотсона обрушился на голову Морана, я праздновал не только победу над врагом! 

 

Но надо признать, что свои физические возможности я все-таки несколько переоценил. Морана увез довольный Лейстред, а Уотсон помог мне добраться до нашей квартиры на Бейкер-стрит. 

В гостиной гулял ветер, восковая кукла смотрела на нас пустыми глазницами. Миссис Хадсон снова, так же как утром, запричитала, увидев меня почти без сил повисшим на плече доктора. 

— Вам нужно в постель, — заявил Уотсон тоном, не терпящим возражений. 

— Да, только выкурим по трубочке, — сказал я, — так здорово, знаете ли, оказаться в своем кресле после такого перерыва. 

— Хорошо, курите, — ответил Уотсон, — но я подожду, пока вы не ляжете. Табак в персидской туфле. 

Я кивнул и подошел к камину, выбрал трубку — не для споров, другую, маленькую костяную трубку, какие курят в лондонских доках рабочие. Она легко легла ко мне в рот, ровно в выщерблину от потерянного когда-то клыка. 

— А где моя скрипка, Уотсон? — вдруг спросил я. 

— Тут все осталось как раньше, Холмс, — сказал мой друг. Он все еще стоял посреди комнаты, будто бы ожидая моего приглашения сесть. Это меня неприятно кольнуло, и я поспешил отвернуться. Футляр со страдивариусом лежал на подоконнике. 

Я подошел к нему и осторожно открыл. Скрипка смотрела на меня укоризненно восточным разрезом эфов. Мои пальцы почти независимо от воли едва-едва, осторожно тронули струны. Скрипка была недоступна, как королева — холодная скандинавская королева, Брунгильда или как там ее. Я был ее недостоин. 

Мои пальцы прошли по первой струне вверх, к грифу — я чувствовал, как она вздохнула, быть может, узнавая их. Но она не узнавала меня — я не играл больше трех лет. Музыка меня отвергла, и теперь вовсе не время начинать. 

Я стоял у окна, осторожно поглаживая скрипку, и постепенно ужас от того, что она, возможно, никогда больше не признает меня, проникал в мое сердце все глубже и глубже. Мои собственные пальцы, лежащие на грифе, скрючились и покрылись коростой. Они все больше превращались в страшное подобие птичьих лап — ногти отросли и вытянулись, кожа покраснела и покрылась чешуйками. Я сжал гриф, и длинный коготь ударил по квинте, которая с обиженным звоном порвалась и закрутилась у подгрифника в печальный завиток. 

— Что вы делаете, Холмс? — Уотсон подошел ко мне сзади и разжал птичью лапу, терзающую инструмент. В тех местах, где его теплые пальцы касались моих, красная чешуя отваливалась и моя рука приобретала прежний, человеческий вид. Отвалившиеся чешуйки засыпали подоконник красноватым пеплом. 

Я посмотрел на Уотсона, но по его лицу не было заметно ничего необычного. 

Мои пальцы разжались и выпустили страдивариуса. Уотсон уложил его обратно в футляр. 

— Это ничего, я завтра отнесу ее в мастерскую, Холмс, — сказал он. Мне вдруг стало смешно. Ну кого, скажите на милость, интересует старая скрипка, которая даже никакой не Страдивари, а так, грубая и жалкая подделка! 

Я развернулся, выбежал в спальню и закрыл за собой дверь. 

В моей комнате все тоже осталось по-прежнему, так, как было три года на-зад. Трюмо у окна, портреты преступников, развешанные по стенам. На трюмо лежит щетка для волос, в ящичке слева — коробки с гримом. Под ним ящик с вкладышами в нос и рот для изменения формы лица, накладные бакенбарды. Сверху стоит подсвечник с почти целой свечой. В правом ящике — какая-то мелочь, использованные перья, небольшой моток бечевки, выше — клей и немного корпии. В отдельной шкатулке маникюрный набор — ножницы прямые, ножницы малые с изогнутыми лезвиями, пилочка для ногтей, фарфоровая палочка для очистки, щипцы для заусениц. 

В большом футляре — дорожные щетки для одежды и обуви. Вообще-то они не должны быть тут, но утром я почему-то забыл положить их на место. 

Я выпрямился и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Выглядел я и правда не самым лучшим образом — я был чрезвычайно худ, так что одежда, сшитая прежде, висела на мне мешком. Ввалившиеся глаза обведены черными кругами, губы сухие и потрескавшиеся. Я поджал нижнюю губу и попытался скусить с нее присохшие корки. 

Тут мне показалось, что хлопнула входная дверь — Уотсон ушел? Нет, нет, я не мог в это поверить. Я вылетел в гостиную вихрем и почти упал на доктора, сидевшего на диване, горестно обхватив голову руками. 

— Уотсон, Уотсон! Вы не ушли, слава богу! — воскликнул я, падая на диван с ним рядом. 

— Что такое, Холмс? — Уотсон взял меня за руку и нащупал пульс. — Ко-нечно, я не ушел. Я думал, вы спите. 

— Я не ложился, только собирался, надо было осмотреть там все! Но как я перепугался, когда подумал… 

— Холмс, вы осматривали свою комнату два часа? 

— Два часа? Да нет, я только закончил с трюмо…   
Уотсон взял меня под руку. 

— Пойдемте, я помогу вам раздеться, Холмс. И… бром, это поможет вам уснуть.

Я не слишком хорошо помню последующие две или около того недели. Я плохо спал, мучился от кошмаров, болей в суставах. В моей голове сохранились только обрывки воспоминаний — как разрывы в густом лондонском смоге, сквозь которые видна то часть улицы, то угол здания… 

Помню хорошо, как однажды очнулся в ледяной воде — по-видимому, у меня был жар и Уотсон отнес меня в ванну. Я дрожал и плакал, но Уотсон продержал там меня сколько нужно. Он почти не разговаривал со мной в те дни. По крайней мере, я не помню его слов, обращенных ко мне, — только к миссис Хадсон: «Заварите мятного чая, миссис Хадсон. Надо растопить бойлер, миссис Хадсон. В этой комнате слишком сыро, несмотря на погоду, миссис Хадсон — нужно зажечь камин. Да, мы перейдем в гостиную, пока вы уберете в спальне, миссис Хадсон. Боюсь, мне понадобятся еще веревки, миссис Хадсон». 

Иногда Уотсон все-таки делал мне укол, и я даже одевался и выходил в гостиную. Но это длилось не слишком долго — вскоре меня вновь одолевала черная меланхолия и бред. 

Тот мой давнишний бред про устриц — как только Уотсон мог поверить тогда, что я действительно болен! Картины, являвшиеся в мое сознание теперь, были реальны — и поэтому ужасны. Однажды я вообразил, что Уотсон хочет убить меня — меня охватил панический ужас, покрывшись холодным потом, я забрался под кровать, и Уотсону пришлось силой вытаскивать меня оттуда. 

В бреду ко мне приходил Джеймс. Он садился на край моей кровати и улыбался мне так, как только он один умел улыбаться. Я бы назвал эту улыбку смертельной, если бы пытался описать ее в романе. Думаю, что в моих стонах и плаче, Уотсон не раз слышал имя Мориарти — только Богу известно, что он при этом думал. 

Когда он решил, что я достаточно окреп для небольшой прогулки, мы вышли с ним на улицу с намерением посидеть на скамейке в Риджентс парке. 

Я помню, был удивительно теплый и свежий майский день. Солнце поначалу даже ослепило меня, и мне пришлось опереться на руку Уотсона, чтобы удержаться на ногах. 

Но через секунду, виновато улыбнувшись, я оправился. Уотсон держал меня под локоть, и мы пошли по Бейкер-стрит в сторону парка. Знакомые лавочники кивали мне, газетчики улыбались, узнавая. И чем дальше и дальше мы шли, тем чудовищнее и мучительнее становилось чувство, постепенно заполнившее меня целиком — стыд. 

Мы дошли уже до Парк-роуд, прежде чем это стало окончательно невыносимо. Я остановился и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь отдышаться. 

— Вам нехорошо? — спросил мой заботливый доктор. 

— Давайте вернемся, — я поднял взгляд на Уотсона, — давайте вернемся. Это ужасно. 

— Что ужасного, Холмс? — Уотсон смотрел на меня, искренне не понимая. Сейчас я думаю, что он и в самом деле был полон сочувствия, но тогда мне казалось, что он смотрит с затаенным презрением и издевкой. Я вырвал у него свою руку и бросился бы бежать назад, если бы он снова крепко не схватил меня за плечо. 

— Стойте, Холмс. Мы пройдем в парк и найдем там самый уединенный и темный угол, какой вам будет угоден. Но раз уж мы вышли на прогулку — глупо дать пропасть такому замечательному дню. Вам нужен воздух и солнце. 

Он развернул меня к себе и снова взял под локоть. Мне ничего не оставалось делать — только повиноваться. 

Впрочем, ходить по парку в поисках темного угла у меня тоже сил не было, поэтому мы просто сели на первую попавшуюся скамейку в Саду королевы Марии. 

— Вот так, — сказал Уотсон, когда мы окончательно устроились, — посидим немного и пойдем назад. 

— Нравится вам мучить меня, Уотсон? Нравится мстить мне? 

— Помилуйте, Холмс. Не будьте ребенком. Мне не за что мстить вам. — Уотсон обнял меня за плечи и прижал к себе. Кажется, я плакал. По крайней мере, лицо мое было мокро, а дыхание сбивчиво. Кажется, мой дорогой доктор гладил меня по голове, потому что я помню, что постепенно чувство потерянности и горя стало менее острым, а я не знаю более сильнодействующего лекарства, чем руки Уотсона. 

Вечером этого дня Уотсон постучал в дверь моей спальни — это само по себе удивило меня, потому что врач, конечно же, заходит в комнату больного не стучась. 

Когда я открыл дверь, то увидел Уотсона, державшего в обеих руках модель французского трехмачтового барка. 

— Вот, — сказал мой друг, входя в комнату и почти торжественно водружая корабль на комод напротив моей кровати, — пусть у вас стоит. Сегодня в парке я вспомнил про него — в вашей комнате, по-моему, не хватает чего-то такого… 

В первую секунду я даже не вспомнил эту игрушку — в конце концов, я ни разу так и не видел ее в готовом виде. Я подошел к комоду и осторожно потрогал бизань. 

— Когда вы его закончили, Уотсон? 

Уотсон поправлял такелаж на правом борту, чуть сбившийся от путешествия парусника с верхнего этажа. 

— В Рождество девяносто первого. Мне… хотелось что-то сделать тогда. Что-то кроме поминальной службы. 

Дыхание у меня остановилось. Уотсон и сейчас полагает, что прошлое не давит на меня своим грузом, что я умею, как никто другой, оставлять прежние ошибки за спиной — отчасти так оно и есть. Но у меня и сейчас сжимается сердце, когда я вспоминаю этот момент — в единый миг я осознал, все, что довелось Уотсону пережить по моей вине. Я не оглядываюсь назад, это правда. И не тешу себя надеждой, что в другой жизни буду более чутким и порядочным. Но вспоминая тот момент, представляя себе Уотсона, в траурной одежде, сидящего над моделью кораблика, я испытываю ненависть к человеку по имени Шерлок Холмс. 

— Ха, Уотсон, — сказал я весело, — я уж думал, вы никогда его не доделаете. Я помню, вот эти косые паруса никак не хотели натягиваться. 

Уотсон бросил на меня ошеломленный взгляд. 

— А вот тут у вас поплыл лак, — сказал я еще более веселым тоном. 

— Унести? 

— Нет! — я прокричал это, глядя на парусник, и добавил тише: — Нет, не уносите, пожалуйста. Пусть будет мой. 

Уотсон кивнул, похлопал меня по плечу и быстро вышел из комнаты. 

Через неделю после того я получил письмо от Реджинальда Месгрейва. Мне было уже настолько лучше, что Уотсон позволил мне выкурить трубку. Мы сидели с ним в гостиной: он читал газету на диване, я сидел в своем кресле, забравшись туда с ногами, и порой на меня накатывало странное чувство, будто это все происходит не с нами, не со мной и Уотсоном, а с какими-то другими людьми, совершенно другими, оставшимися там, по ту сторону Рейхенбаха. 

Письмо Месгрейва я посмотрел весьма бегло и хотел было уже бросить его в камин, как Уотсон спросил меня, кто мне написал. 

— Старый приятель, мы учились с ним вместе. Узнал о моем счастливом «воскрешении» и приглашает в гости. 

— Правда? — Уотсон выглядел весьма заинтересованно. — И что это за приятель? 

Я в двух словах рассказал Уотсону о Месгрейве. 

— Так вы говорите, у него большое поместье с лесом и местами для охоты? 

Я поморщился, по-видимому, Уотсон склонялся к тому, чтобы заставить меня принять приглашение. Меня охватило раздражение, которое я, конечно, не мог излить на моего друга, понимая, как это было бы несправедливо. 

— Я еще недостаточно здоров, Уотсон, чтобы охотиться. 

— Это совершенно не обязательно, Холмс. Вам нужен свежий воздух, отдых, природа. В Восточной Англии сейчас стоит прекрасная погода, так что потрудитесь написать вашему приятелю, что мы приедем. — И Уотсон, как ни в чем не бывало, загородился газетой.   
Спустя еще несколько дней, которые мы потратили на сборы, точнее, Уотсон потратил на сборы — я по большей части лежал в своей комнате на кровати, крайне недовольный тем, что меня срывают с места, мы тряслись в экипаже, подъезжая к Харлстону. 

— А погода-то и испортилась, — ехидно заметил я, кутаясь в плед. Действительно, небо было затянуто тучами, дул пронизывающий ветер и день был скорее похож на осень, чем на начало лета. 

— Ничего страшного, Холмс, — отвечал на мое ворчание Уотсон, укрывая меня еще одним одеялом. — Воздух здесь все равно не в пример свежее, чем в Лондоне, и поездка пойдет вам на пользу. Кроме того, старинный замок, ожившая история Британии, разве это не интересно? 

— Ха, я только заболею еще больше в этих сырых камнях. 

— Не заболеете, ваше недомогание носит отнюдь не простудный характер, это я вам как врач говорю. 

— Много вы понимаете, — я обиженно отвернулся и стал смотреть на мелькавшее за придорожными буками поле. Уотсон, конечно, имел полное право упрекать меня, однако привычка оставлять за собой последнее слово сохранилась у меня и по сей день. 

Уотсон хмыкнул и опять поправил на мне плед. 

Радушный хозяин встречал нас у ворот замка, Месгрейв был в своем репертуаре — все так же аристократичен и манерен. 

— Мой друг и коллега, доктор Джон Уотсон, — церемонно представил я Уотсона нашему хозяину. 

Они пожали друг другу руки. В другом состоянии я бы непременно оценил всю иронию ситуации. Реджи когда-то, сто лет назад, отверг мои недвусмысленные предложения, отговариваясь скорой женитьбой. Надо сказать, что он никогда не был особенно привлекательным для меня. Просто в молодости любопытство пересиливало в моей натуре все доводы разума. Как бы то ни было, Уотсона Месгрейв принял вполне радушно. 

— Где ваша очаровательная жена? — спросил я у Реджи, пользуясь тем, что Уотсон отвлекся на рассказ дворецкого об истории Харлстона. 

— Вы прекрасно знаете, Холмс, что я так и не женился! 

— Это очень мудро, Месгрейв, — сказал я и обернулся, — Уотсон, бросайте вашу историю, не успеем переодеться к ужину! 

Замок Харлстон и вправду был весьма и весьма примечателен. Древняя его часть напоминала о временах, когда его жителям приходилось обороняться от внешних врагов. В узкие окна-бойницы практически не проникал дневной свет, тем более, что с этой стороны замок был обращен на довольно густой лес, в котором и проходили знаменитые Харлстонские охоты.   
Слава богу, комнаты для гостей располагались в более современной части замка, пристроенной к основной крепости в прошлом веке. Нам с Уотсоном отвели комнаты напротив. 

Так как вещи наши собирал Уотсон, примерно через полчаса с того момента, как мы разошлись по комнатам, я, чертыхаясь, постучал к нему в дверь, потому что никак не мог найти свою манишку.   
Ответа на мой стук не последовало, и я зашел в дверь — Уотсон стоял за ширмой, и, отфыркиваясь, как тюлень на шотландском берегу, умывался с дороги. Мне потребовалось всего секунда, чтобы увидеть то, что мне было нужно. 

— Где моя манишка, Уотсон? — спросил я весьма недовольно. 

— Разумеется, в вашем чемодане, Холмс, где же ей быть, — ответил мне доктор. — Погодите минуту, я сейчас приду к вам и все вам дам. 

— Отлично. А я пока постою столбом посреди комнаты.   
Уотсон выглянул из-за ширмы и окинул меня придирчивым взглядом: 

— Вы пока можете вставить запонки в манжеты и надеть носки. 

Я фыркнул и, раздраженно взмахнув рукой, вышел.   
У меня было всего несколько минут, но я успел. Иногда я умею действовать очень-очень ловко и быстро. Когда Уотсон вошел ко мне в комнату, я уже застегивал запонки. 

Ужин в большой прямоугольной гостиной Харлстона был великолепен. Обсасывая ножку запеченной с черносливом пулярки, я чувствовал, как ко мне возвращается радость бытия. На языке расплывалось белое сочное, чуть сладковатое мясо, приправленное розмарином, душицей, иссопом. Аромат чернослива придавал блюду законченность и чуть ореховый привкус. Божественно! 

Кларет у Месгрейва тоже был превосходный. Как и дворецкий. Брантон был мил и в самом деле — эдакий крепкий ум в крепком теле. 

Когда после ужина мы перешли в курительную, Брантон развел огонь и степенно удалился с совершенно королевским выражением лица. Я хохотал как сумасшедший. Ну право слово, нет ничего смешнее образованного слуги! Человек, по своим качествам способный к великолепным свершениям, он мог бы стать блестящим историком или музыкантом, или как-то иначе использовать свои таланты на благо общества — прозябал почти двадцать лет в услужении у скудноватых умом и скуповатых на благодарность Месгрейвов. Было над чем посмеяться! 

Правда, Уотсон не разделил моей радости. Он поглядывал на меня с явным неодобрением. 

Уже глубокой ночью, после того, как мы разошлись по комнатам, я постучал к Уотсону. 

— Дорогой мой, — сказал я, входя, — я никак не могу расстегнуть эту проклятую запонку. Помогите мне, ради всего святого. 

Уотсон уже переоделся ко сну. Он стоял со мной рядом в одной рубашке и чуть наклоняясь, расстегивал мне запонку. От его шеи поднимался едва различимый волнующий, манящий аромат. Я запустил правую руку ему в золотистые волосы и погладил его затылок. 

— Холмс, — он отстранился, — уже поздно. Я спас вас от страшной запонки — идите спать. 

— Мне не заснуть сегодня, Уотсон, — проговорил я, глядя на его роскошный вожделенный рот. 

— Дайте-ка руку, — вдруг сказал Уотсон и прежде чем я успел сообразить, в чем дело, задрал рукав моей рубашки. — Вы?! Где вы взяли кокаин? 

Он бросился к своему саквояжу и, конечно, тут же обнаружил пропажу. 

— Вы украли шприц у меня, пока я умывался с дороги?! 

— Ну, вы ведь взяли его не для себя, Уотсон, — я рассмеялся. 

В старинных замках очень холодные и крепкие стены, и я почувствовал себя весьма неуютно, когда ударился об одну из них, практически вжатый в нее Уотсоном, схватившим меня за грудки. 

— Вы, как вы могли, Холмс! Вы себе не представляете, чего мне стоило… Вы просто бесчувственный эгоист! Вы хоть понимаете, что, возможно, все, что мы пережили теперь, насмарку, коту под хвост, в Бедлам, к чертям со-бачьим! Вы что, хотите загреметь в больницу Святого Луки? Рассказать вам, как там лечат подобные пристрастия? Про литье холодной воды на голову, про жгучие притирания, про держание сутками в темной комнате? Вы этого хотите? Это легко устроить! 

В этот момент Уотсон ударил меня по щеке тыльной стороной ладони, наотмашь, так что голова моя мотнулась и стукнулась о каменную стену. Перед глазами расплылись радужные круги. 

Потом он тут же отпустил меня и отошел к кровати, сжимая кулаки и скрипя зубами. Я видел, что он жалеет о том, что не сдержался. И я не чувствовал боли. Облизав губы, я почувствовал соль во рту — скоро все кончится… 

И только тут я осознал, что Уотсон и пальцем до меня не дотронулся, это было видение, порожденное умирающими клетками моего мозга — я стоял, вжавшись в холодный камень стены, и смотрел на его усталую спину. 

Он повернулся и сказал, гневно сверкнув глазами: 

— Холмс. Идите спать. 

Наутро выяснилось, что Брантон пропал. Я с радостью взялся за это дело и на третий день мы обнаружили не только тело несчастного дворецкого, но и древнюю Корону Англии. Это принесло немало хлопот Месгрейву, ему пришлось улаживать дело о смерти дворецкого и пропажи служанки с полицией. 

Но когда я сложил из покореженных грязных обломков диадему и камни в ней сверкнули древним драгоценным блеском, я уловил отблеск этого света и в глазах моего Уотсона. 

— Это было великолепно, Холмс, — сказал он мне, сдержанно улыбаясь, когда мы, попрощавшись с радушным хозяином, уселись в коляску, которая должна была доставить нас на станцию… 

— Вы находите? — спросил я скромно. — Удачно, что Месгрейв запомнил высоту вяза, на котором держался весь шифр, иначе ничего нельзя было поделать. 

Уотсон кивнул и отвернулся, бросая прощальный взгляд на Харлстон. 

Я взял его за руку и прежде чем он отнял ее, успел сказать: 

— Если бы вы ударили меня, вы были бы правы, Уотсон. 

Когда-нибудь, когда мне совершенно будет нечем заняться, я непременно напишу исследование о воздействии кокаина на человеческий мозг. При условии, что воспоминания о собственном опыте перестанут быть настолько яркими, что каждый раз, возвращаясь к тем временам мыслью, я чувствую, как где-то глубоко внутри меня, не в голове и не в сердце, а том животном, биологическом ядре, которое, кажется, отвечает за инстинктивные, бессознательные действия, рождается желание сделать укол. И еще — когда я думаю о кокаине, я непременно вспоминаю Джеймса, и это тоже не добавляет приятности этим мыслям. 

То маленькое расследование, которое мне довелось провести у Месгрейва, однако послужило началом моего возвращения к активной практике. Я обнаружил, что, несмотря на трехгодичное отсутствие, моя репутация ничуть не пострадала. Напротив, благодаря рассказам Уотсона, которые он все три года регулярно публиковал в «Стренде», от клиентов у меня не было отбоя. Были, безусловно, проходные дела, на пару выкуренных трубок, но были и довольно занимательные истории. Уотсон почти всегда был рядом… 

Он был рядом, когда я расследовал дело об убийстве в поместье Эбби Грейндж и вместе со мной радовался, когда мы оставили это дело без последствий, полагаясь не столько на мое, сколько на его, Уотсона, понимание справедливости возмездия. Он был рядом, когда нам пришлось слегка нарушить закон, чтобы довести до финала сложнейшее дело о пропавших чертежах Брюса Партингтона. Я знал, что могу положиться на него! Он был рядом, когда без ложной скромности могу сказать, я блестяще помог нашей полиции в деле о шести статуэтках Наполеона Бонапарта. 

Он поехал со мной в Корнуолл, когда этого потребовало состояние моего здоровья. 

Но на протяжении всех этих лет я знал, что спальня на втором этаже нашей квартиры на Бейкер-стрит — запретная зона для меня. Я не терял надежды и не оставлял попыток, но Уотсон всякий раз очень искусно давал мне понять, что не испытывает ко мне любви.   
Это сложно объяснить. Я знал, очень хорошо помнил, как он любил меня когда-то. Но я довольно долго не мог осознать, что вода в моей реке утекла безвозвратно, что той любви мне не воскресить уже никогда. 

Я понял это зимой 1898 года, когда мы с Уотсоном расследовали убийство одного из братьев Шолто. Вернее, сначала мы познакомились с мисс Морстен.   
Не могу не признать — она очаровательная, умная и благородная девушка. Я желал, да и сейчас желаю ей всяческого счастья. Но я не мог позволить… 

Уотсон был очарован ей. Это стало очевидно с первого же момента, как она появилась на пороге нашей гостиной — сияя большими серыми чистыми глазами. Самое гадкое — она тоже сразу обратила внимание на моего Уотсона. 

Ему было сорок четыре года, и он был… Он был великолепен. Его глаза, ослепительные в юности, с возрастом приобрели совершенно особый отпечаток прожитых лет. В романах это описывают как свет мудрости. Может быть и так. Чуть посеребренные сединой виски, мелкие лучистые морщинки у глаз — я столько наблюдал за ним все эти годы, что его облик, казалось, отпечатался на внутренней поверхности моих век. Он был по-прежнему статен и подтянут — я всегда считал, что он просто удивительно совершенный образчик мужской биологии. Но самое главное — в его фигуре, движениях, в его взглядах и манере подкручивать правый ус, в уголках его глаз и даже, черт возьми, в том, как он прикуривал трубку — во всем этом просвечивала, проступала потребность любить. Так в ноябре утром изморозь забелит зелень в саду, и кажется, что все, зима вступила в свои права, но потом даже под лучами бледного солнца зелень проявляется, постепенно становится яркой и живой.   
Так мой Уотсон расцвел, когда увидел мисс Морстен в нашем доме. 

Девушке требовалась помощь. Таинственный незнакомец, который, несомненно, посылал ей жемчуг, назначил свидание и позволил привести с собой друга. 

— Что ж, я с удовольствием выступлю в качестве такового, мисс Морстен, — сказал я, — будьте здесь к шести. 

— Холмс, я непременно пойду с вами, — взвился Уотсон. — Если только мисс Морстен не возражает.   
Милая девушка не могла не склонить кокетливо головку и не сказать: 

— Не только не возражаю, я одинока, у меня нет друзей и я почту за честь, доктор Уотсон, если вы согласитесь сопровождать меня. 

Я не дал Уотсону ответить: 

— Отлично! Но не вздумайте опоздать! До свидания! — я сделал жест рукой, явно демонстрирующий, что вечер окончен. Но Уотсон тоже не думал так легко сдаваться. 

— Постойте, мисс Морстен, а письмо, которое вы получили… То есть почерк, которым оно написано, не похож на почерк вашего отца? 

Мисс снова опустилась на диван. 

— К сожалению, нет, доктор Уотсон, я думаю, что между ними нет ничего общего. О, я и не надеюсь увидеть моего отца живым, — и она потупила взгляд, пряча слезы. 

Впрочем, этого я уже не видел — я только слышал ее реплику с лестницы, а все остальное не трудно дорисовать. Я был совершенно не в силах наблюдать, как в глазах Уотсона загорается огонь, который горел там раньше, когда он смотрел на меня. На меня, а не на пришедшую с просьбой клиентку. 

Я сбежал вниз по лестнице, пролетел в кухню, глотнув воды прямо из чайника, и едва не сбил с ног миссис Хадсон, которая суетилась там по своему обыкновению. 

— О, черт побери, миссис Хадсон, что вы тут делаете? 

— Это что вы тут делаете, мистер Холмс! С каких это пор вы бегаете по моей кухне, ничего не видя перед собой, как каплун с отрубленной головой, — и она всплеснула своими крепкими шотландскими руками. 

Меня насмешило ее сравнение — действительно каплун, кто же еще! Я прислонился к столу и расхохотался во все горло. 

Милая леди смотрела на меня укоризненно. 

— Сядьте-ка вот сюда, мистер Холмс, — она властно указала мне на стул, да еще и подтолкнула меня к нему, — раз уж вы забрели на мою территорию, придется вам хотя бы тут выполнять мои правила и слушаться меня. Сядьте. 

Я повиновался. Она, строго поглядывая на меня время от времени, принялась заваривать чай. Признаться, я давно не чувствовал себя подобным образом. Точно так же меня, когда я расшалюсь, сажала на стул в наказание моя мать. И точно так же поглядывала на меня, чтобы я не смел убежать. От этого ощущения у меня закружилась голова и вдруг захотелось разреветься, как в детстве… Разумеется, я этого не сделал. 

Через некоторое время, миссис Хадсон подала мне большую кружку горячего чая с корицей и медом. 

— Пейте, и не фыркайте и не кривите лицо. Чай отличный, я прекрасно это знаю, а вам нужно подкрепиться. 

Я взял кружку обеими руками. Это был большая фаянсовая кухонная кружка — с толстыми боками и большущей круглой ручкой сбоку. Чай был слишком сладок, и молока было слишком много, но я не стал возражать. Постепенно коричневые глазурованные бока нагрелись и стали жечь мне пальцы — и в этом я находил своеобразное утешение. 

— Поджарить тостов? — спросила миссис Хадсон.   
Я отрицательно помотал головой. Слова не шли — как будто бы я и впрямь сделался ребенком на какое-то время. Моя квартирная хозяйка села за стол напротив меня и сложила свои ладони перед собой, как учительница в школе. 

— Ничего, — сказала она вдруг, — придется вам какое-то время и потерпеть. Не все же доктору-то.   
Я молча делал большие обжигающие глотки. 

— Это похоже на ткань, дорогой мистер Холмс. Я вам это говорю, как женщина. Если вы оторвете кусок полы от своего сюртука, пришить потом будет, конечно, можно, но целой вещь уже никогда не станет, как аккуратно не пришивай. 

Я чуть не выронил мою горячую спасительницу и на всякий случай еще сильнее сжал пальцами ее бока. От чая или, быть может, от чего-то еще меня бросило в жар. 

Я прочистил горло: 

— Что же мне делать? Что же мне делать? 

Миссис Хадсон вздохнула. 

— Вы так умны, мистер Холмс, а порой — совершенно как дитя малое. Ничего вы не можете тут поделать. Ничегошеньки. 

Кружка все-таки выскочила у меня из руки и покатилась по столу, выпустив из своего нутра сероватую лужицу чайных остатков. Я закрыл лицо руками. 

Самой трудной, почти невозможной для меня всегда была необходимость ждать. Ждать результата разведки, ждать появления новых улик в деле, ждать, пока преступник попадется в расставленные ему сети. Только гигантским усилием воли я заставлял себя ждать в подобных случаях, потому что спешка тут чревата провалом всего дела. 

Но необходимость отказаться от ожидания… Она была во сто, в миллион раз тяжелее. Она упала на меня как каменная крышка склепа и я, приговоренный к погребению заживо, едва успел уловить прощальный луч света. Отказаться. Не пришивать оторванную полу, а купить новый сюртук. 

Хлопнула входная дверь, и через какое-то время в кухню заглянул Уотсон. 

— Миссис Хадсон, мы успеем пообедать до шести часов? Я что-то проголодался. Вы как, Холмс? 

Я поднял голову: 

— Я не буду есть, но если хотите, мы можем успеть до шести часов съездить к Гольдини… 

— Я сделаю вам сэндвичи, дорогой доктор, у меня как раз есть холодное мясо со вчерашнего ужина, — обратилась миссис Хадсон к Уотсону. 

 

Это было самое мучительное расследование в моей жизни. Мучительное не потому, что было слишком сложным, а потому, что каменная плита давила так сильно, что порой я переставал дышать. 

Надо отдать должное мисс Морстен. Она держалась великолепно — в ней совсем не было фальши и жеманного кокетства, желания привлечь к себе внимание, не было великолепия и яркости — но было спокойное достоинство, сила духа… 

Уотсон был бы счастлив с ней. 

Когда наутро, после долгого разбирательства в Норвуде, безумной пробежки по лондонским докам по следу от креозота, мы с Уотсоном ехали домой в кэбе, плита рухнула на меня всей тяжестью. 

— Как мисс Морстен перенесла эти трагические события? — спросил я Уотсона не без тайной мысли. 

— С несвойственной слабой женщине стойкостью, Холмс, — ответил мой друг, — она слегка расстроилась в кэбе, но быстро взяла себя в руки. 

— Вы, конечно, как и подобает джентльмену, утешили ее? — в моем голосе помимо моей воли зазвучали сдавленные, задыхающиеся нотки, которые Уотсон, как обычно, принял за сарказм. 

— Не понимаю, вашей иронии, Холмс, — сказал Уотсон и отвернулся от меня. 

Дальнейший путь мы проделали в тяжелом молчании, от которого духота сделалась невыносимой. 

По приезде Уотсон сразу же направился в ванную.   
Мне же осталось бегать по гостиной, словно по клетке, что я и делал, пока не налетел, в конце концов, на кресло, чертыхнулся и не упал в него. 

И тут произошло что-то вроде чуда. Я услышал ее…   
Когда-то, в прежние времена, когда я, признаться, и жил, и чувствовал со-всем иначе, я полагал, что музыка — это что-то вроде болезни. Она поражает мозг, ранит человека в такие места, которые недоступны для разумного контроля. Я полагал, что музыка не только не помогает мне в расследованиях, а, напротив, копится внутри как нарыв, страшное инородное тело — я не мог не играть, потому что нарыв нужно было время от времени вскрывать, но я думал, что был бы счастлив изгнать музыку из своей души вовсе. 

И вот в результате нескольких довольно горьких экспериментов, и не без помощи Джеймса, моя музыка умолкла. Я только помню, что играл в последний раз осенью 1891 года, и, если не считать порванной квинты, я больше не прикасался к скрипке. 

Я даже не сразу вспомнил, где она лежит. Пришлось сбросить несколько стопок старых журналов и папок прямо на пол. Футляр нашелся на верхней полке платяного шкафа, сразу за шляпными коробками.   
Когда я открыл его, в воздухе коротко прозвучал тонкий укоризненный стон. Дрожащими руками я вынул скрипку из ее зеленосафьянового гроба. От нее едва уловимо пахнуло старым лаком и старой тканью, и старой канифолью — всем старым, из прошлой жизни. Я действовал очень осторожно, очень медленно. Чуть подтянуть седой конский волос в смычке, немного канифоли… Мои пальцы едва касались тела скрипки — только осторожные, быстрые, чуткие прикосновения, чтобы подготовить, разогреть, разбудить ее… 

 

Когда она была готова, я взял скрипку за гриф — все также ласково, стараясь не пережать и не испугать — и положил ее на плечо. 

Чуть склонив к ней голову, прислушался к звуку, постоянно идущему даже из молчащей скрипки, если вы берете ее в руки. Мое сердце замирало от страха, что я его не услышу, что скрипка только притворилась, что хочет меня, а на самом деле она молчит, все еще обиженная. Или… или она вовсе умерла и больше никогда не зазвучит для меня! Но нет — звук был. Глухой протяжный резонанс, которым скрипка отзывалась на ток крови в моих венах. Когда я, наконец, услышал его, мое сердце наполнилось ликованием — она ждет меня, она любит меня! Я едва удержался, чтобы сразу не ударить смычком по струнам. Но я слишком хорошо знаю, что так нельзя…   
Музыка во мне просила выхода, рвалась наружу, но я сдерживался. Я поднял смычок и осторожно провел им по открытой квинте. Бедная, я так виноват перед ней! Подтянул колок. Еще немного простого звука… 

Но слишком долго я выдержать не мог, музыка вырвалась, смычок лег плотно и начал свое неостановимое, инстинктивное движение — полные звуки лились и лились из меня, проникая в скрипку, и уже оттуда — разливаясь дальше, по комнате, улице, Лондону, миру. Музыка достигала звезд, невидимых в утренней серой дымке, и сливалась там с божественной песней. Это была моя песня, мое признание в любви, моя просьба о прощении, моя молитва. 

Резкие ломаные аккорды — всем смычком, плотно, горячо. Изнутри, сразу доставая самое главное — не таясь и без прелюдий. И мелодия — не просто так, а о самом главном, о существе, материи, о божественном промысле и провидении, о человеческом страхе довериться этому промыслу. 

 

И еще раз… 

И еще… 

О, Бах не стеснялся повторять молитвы по нескольку раз — от повторения они только крепче. 

Потому что если молиться искренне и неустанно, Бог отвечает тебе — так рождается двуголосие. Диалог, дуэт. Это разговор двоих, молитва двоих, которые согласны, не перебивают друг друга, а дополняют один другого до целого. 

Detache* осторожно, потому что истинной молитве приличествует скромность. 

Пальцы сами вспоминают нужное положение, потому что музыка внутри меня осталась жива — все эти годы я просто не замечал ее. 

Легато и новый аккорд, и снова секвенция. 

Это похоже на непрекращающийся, вечный круг жизни, на то, что первоцветы в Риджентс-парке зацветают каждый год, какой бы суровой не выдалась зима, на ежеутренний рассвет, красящий окна моей одинокой спальни в пурпур и оранж, даже если смог не рассеялся за ночь, это подобно первому крику младенца, ошеломленному новым миром и предсмертному вздоху старца, умирающего в кругу семьи. 

 

Протянуть смычком финальную grace note* и отбросить руку в сторону, в изнеможении. 

Я обернулся — Уотсон стоял в дверях моей спальни. Он был, по-видимому, совершенно поражен, потому что в его выразительных глазах читалось такое неподдельное изумление, что я не мог не улыбнуться. 

— Вы, Уотсон, похоже, превратились в соляной столб. Как ванна? 

— Освежает. Но Холмс, как? Вы… — он помотал головой, пытаясь, видимо отогнать видение, — вы не играли так давно! 

Я кивнул: 

— С 1891 года. Я даже думал, что больше никогда не смогу. Но… 

— Это же чудесно, Холмс, — Уотсон подошел ко мне и с чувством пожал мне руку, — это чудесно! Я так рад за вас. И я так… рад музыке, в самом деле. Наконец-то. Я, признаться, ждал этого, Холмс. Ох, я несу околесицу, но вы не обращайте внимания, я просто действительно рад! Что вы играли? 

— Это была «Чакона» Баха. 

— Потрясающе! — Уотсон сел на кровать, все еще не сводя с меня восхищенных глаз. 

— А знаете, Уотсон. Вам надо отдохнуть после тяжелой ночи. Ложитесь-ка и посмотрите, как быстро я сумею вас усыпить! Он улыбнулся и вытянулся на кровати. Я снова поднял скрипку на плечо, и хотя она устала с непривычки, я заставил ее спеть колыбельную для моего друга: мягко, легко, совсем неспешно, так, как медленно гаснет солнце над морем. Постепенно красный закат бледнеет, но даже до того, как солнечный диск окончательно скроется за горизонтом, на темном краю неба зажигаются звезды. Они, как и солнечный свет, отражаются в зеленой морской глади — в этой мелодии множество разных красок, но все они — не кричат, а шепчут. Шепчут тихонько о тысяче расставаний, разлук, прощаний и тысяче обещаний новой встречи. Не знаю, что привиделось Уотсону при звуках моей колыбельной, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы он слышал именно это. 

Он уснул, подложив левую руку под щеку, и я накрыл его пледом. Я не ушел, как того требует скромность нашего века. 

Если вы когда-нибудь любили, и если ваш любимый хоть раз засыпал в вашей кровати, вы поймете меня. Я просто не мог оторвать свой взгляд от него — я смотрел и смотрел, и не мог наглядеться. «Быть может, — думал я, — это последний раз, когда Уотсон спит тут, быть может, это последний раз, когда я вообще вижу его спящим». Я опустился на пол рядом с кроватью и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить его, положил свою руку ему на плечо. Мои пальцы, только что сжимавшие скрипичный гриф, еще были полны музыкальной вибрации, еще болели от усталости, но это была сладкая усталость. Я чувствовал тепло тела моего Уотсона и старался запомнить каждую секунду, пока сидел с ним рядом, поймать каждый его выдох.   
Я вожделел его, это правда. Он так прекрасен, так силен и красив, что его невозможно не вожделеть. Нельзя не хотеть эти чудесные прямые брови, этот высокий чистый лоб, этот прямой, чуть вздернутый на конце, но все-таки весьма породистый нос. Нельзя не жаждать этих ярких губ, этого чувственного рта, этой линии подбородка, которая по своему великолепному рисунку может сравниться только с работами античных скульпторов. Я хотел эти широкие плечи, сильные надежные руки, этот великолепный торс и все остальное, мужское, терпкое и горячее. 

Я вожделел его. Но я и любил его. Глупо, но только в ту минуту я понял, как на самом деле я любил его.   
Любовь — это чувство, которое слишком мало поддается логическому анализу. И я думаю, что мы часто называем любовью совсем другие вещи, не только любовью не являющиеся, но даже часто противоположные ей. Я и сам заблуждался на этот счет почти всю свою жизнь. 

Но в тот момент, глядя на спящего Уотсона, я понял, что не знал, не понимал, не ощущал, что такое любовь. А тут она просто снизошла на меня, как музыка. Она впиталась в меня, оплодотворила меня как божественное семя. И эта любовь не мешала уже ничему — ни работе моего разума, ни логике моих умозаключений, и ничто уже не могло ее отторгнуть от меня, потому что она стала мной. 

Я склонился и поцеловал плечо Уотсона через одеяло. Его ресницы затрепетали и губы дрогнули, наверное, он видел во сне что-то приятное, может быть, даже Мэри Морстен. Я улыбнулся ему в ответ и вышел из комнаты. 

 

***   
Когда вся эта история разрешилась, благодаря скорости полицейского катера, а мы выслушали весьма примечательный рассказ злосчастного Смолла, Уотсон, закрыв дверь за полицейскими и арестованным, сказал, выбивая трубку у камина: 

— Мне надо серьезно поговорить с вами, Холмс. 

Мое сердце вздрогнуло, я поджал губы и сказал: 

— Что ж, я догадываюсь о чем, Уотсон. 

— От вас ничего не скроется, — Уотсон улыбнулся, — я хочу поговорить с вами о Мэри Морстен. Она очаровательная девушка и… я чувствую к ней расположение. Что вы скажете, если я женюсь на ней? 

Я встал из кресла, в котором сидел, и подошел к Уотсону. Хотел дотронуться до него, но не стал, положил руку на камин, оперся на него: 

— Разве у меня есть право что-то говорить вам на этот счет, Уотсон? Разве вы должны спрашивать у меня разрешения? 

— Нет, но… Я бы хотел знать ваше мнение на этот счет. И, если я женюсь, я съеду… 

Съедет, конечно, съедет. Просто соберет вещи и уедет от меня навсегда. И никогда больше не уснет в моей кровати… 

— Разумеется. Я это понимаю. 

— Так что вы скажете? 

«Я нуждаюсь в вас» хотел я ответить, или «Я не смогу без вас», или «Не покидайте меня». 

— Вы должны жениться на ней, Уотсон, если это сделает вас счастливым. 

Уотсон кивнул и закурил. Я тоже потянулся за своей трубкой. 

— Славно все-таки закончилось это дело, — сказал Уотсон, усаживаясь в кресло. 

— Да, весьма примечательное вышло приключение. Жаль, что вы не пишете больше рассказов, дорогой друг, мне кажется, этот случай достоин подробного изложения. 

Уотсон слегка нахмурился, но потом морщины его разгладились: 

— До того момента, как давеча я услышал вашу игру, я полагал, что никогда больше не возьмусь за перо литератора, Холмс. 

— А теперь? 

— А теперь я думаю, что все возможно, даже войти второй раз в ту же реку. 

— Я буду очень рад, Уотсон, — ответил я совершенно искренне, — если вы снова приметесь за это. Тем более, что когда вы обзаведетесь семьей, дополнительный доход вам не помешает. 

Уотсон задумчиво посасывал трубку и молчал. Ответил он только через полчаса. 

— Я не женюсь на мисс Мэри Морстен, Холмс, хотя она очаровательна и умна, и сделала бы счастливым любого. 

— Так почему? 

— Любого, — ответил Уотсон, — но не меня… 

Я отвернулся к окну, потому что у меня защипало в глазах — должно быть, это дым от табака оказался слишком едким.


	3. Chapter 3

Часть третья. Andante maestoso* 

 

— Ну, что вы скажете, Холмс? — Уотсон смотрел на меня выжидающе. Только что я прочитал черновик его рассказа, который он попробовал написать по результатам одного впечатляющего дела. 

— Дорогой мой, это отличный рассказ. Вам удалось передать и мой метод, и все ваши э… добавления кажутся вполне уместными… 

— Правда? — Уотсон взял блокнот с рукописью у меня из рук и посмотрел на собственные строчки так, как будто видел их впервые. — Знаете, Холмс, вы врете. Это ужасно. Вы разносили в пух и прах мои лучшие рассказы, а это… — он швырнул блокнот на диван, — это жалкие потуги… 

— Вы просто слишком самокритичны, Уотсон! Куда это вы? — спросил я, видя, что он берет прогулочную трость. 

— Пойду, подышу воздухом, если та субстанция, что висит за окном, может так называться. 

Он вышел, но его раздражение и разочарование остались со мной в гостиной. Я взял злосчастный блокнот в руки и решил еще раз перечитать рассказ. 

Он и вправду был не так плох. 

Но он ничего общего не имел с рассказами доктора Уотсона, которые он публиковал в «Стренде» до 1894 года. 

С памятного дела о сокровищах Агры прошло около пяти лет, у меня было множество самых разных дел, и Уотсон несколько раз пытался перевести эти истории на язык белль летр. Но все эти попытки оканчивались после пары абзацев вступления. И этот рассказ был первый законченный полностью. 

Это история рассказывала о похищении знаменитого камня Мазарини. Но, признаться, Уотсон ввел туда нескольких вымышленных персонажей, на-пример, слугу Билли. А граф Негретто Сильвиус не только на самом деле прозывался совсем иначе, но вовсе не был «королем преступного мира», как этот «Шерлок Холмс» называл его. 

Что из себя представляло это дело? Заурядное похищение драгоценности, хотя и чрезвычайно дорогой и знаменитой. Дело о рождественском гусе и то было занимательнее. Я и вправду провел незадачливых похитителей при помощи Уотсона и граммофона за стеной. 

Но никакого духового ружья, никакого великого преступника просто не было. Вернее был, но совсем другой и десять лет назад. 

Джеймс, Джеймс… 

Твоя зловещая тень нависала надо мной все это время — как проклятье, как стеклянная стена между мной и любовью всей моей жизни, между мной и самой этой жизнью. Я отодвигал ее постепенно, медленно, но я был не всесилен и начинал уставать. За последние пять лет у меня была масса случаев увериться, что ничего уже не вернет мне Уотсона. 

Больше того, я стал чаще ошибаться, и после истории с Гарридебами, когда сама жизнь моего дорогого друга подверглась опасности, твердо решил закончить свою детективную карьеру. Я работал все это время на износ, но вопреки своим порой довольно опрометчивым утверждениям, я не вычерпал и сотой доли из бездонного колодца лондонской преступности. И сам Лондон, этот шумный новый Вавилон, стал мне тяжек. 

Жизнь научила меня не размахивать перочинным ножом перед носом льва, я давно уже не мнил себя Давидом, выступившим на бой с Голиафом. Моя праща прогнила.   
Агент подобрал для меня прекрасную ферму в Сассексе. Сельское хозяйство, что-то там связанное с местными промыслами, кажется, с пчелами. Мне было решительно все равно. 

И я не решился позвать с собой Уотсона, потому что прекрасно знал, что получу отказ. 

Пришло время расставания. 

Это было для меня не так тяжело, как может показаться — ведь я теперь твердо знал, что если что-то лучше для Уотсона, то лучше и для меня, и что я унесу свою любовь с собой, ничто не сможет ее у меня отнять. 

Оставалось только одно нерешенное дело, один долг. 

Я отложил рукопись Уотсона. 

Мой дорогой доктор мудрее и талантливее меня. Кто этот человек, которого он описал под моим именем? Почему он кривляется так перед этим лордом, почему так глупо, даже преступно шутит с ним, подкидывая ему в карман улику? 

Потому что этот человек, называющий себя Шерлоком Холмсом — шарлатан, глупый фигляр и обманщик.   
Занятый своими мыслями, я не заметил, как Уотсон вернулся. 

— Боялся, что вы уедете не попрощавшись, вот и вернулся, — заявил он с порога. 

— Разве я мог бы, Уотсон! — воскликнул я, вставая, — да мне еще и бумаги складывать из комода. 

— Вы не сложили? — Уотсон удивленно поднял брови, — еще вчера же собирались. 

Я отмахнулся: 

— Было недосуг. 

— Недосуг! — Уотсон укоризненно покачал головой. — А кто играл на скрипке до полуночи? Вот интересно, кто будет следить за вами на этой вашей ферме? 

Я вздохнул и сделал трагическое лицо: 

— Некому, некому, Уотсон, я совсем там зачахну… 

Уотсон рассмеялся: 

— Ничего, не зачахнете, там хотя бы воздух свежий, не то, что здесь. Давайте я вам помогу бумаги собрать. Да выбросите вы этот несчастный рассказ, что вы в него вцепились? — Уотсон прошел в мою спальню и открыл ящик комода, доверху забитый записями о недавних делах. 

Я притащил сундук, который предназначался для этих бумаг. 

— А давайте все свалим просто так? — предложил я. 

— Ну уж нет, нечего лениться, тут не так уж и много. Я буду складывать, а вы… вы садитесь перед камином и жгите ненужное. Вот эту писанину пер-вой и сожгите, — он кивнул на блокнот, который я все еще сжимал в руке. 

— Нет, мне он нравится, — сказал я, усаживаясь перед камином на ковер, — вы не против, если я оставлю его себе? 

— Делайте с ним что хотите, — сказал Уотсон машинально, — вот эта записка от Майкрофта к какому делу относится, я что-то не могу вспомнить? 

— Дайте-ка взглянуть? А, это наше семейное, ерунда, — и я бросил записку в камин. 

— Ну и хорошо, вот в эту синюю папку буду складывать дела за 1900-ый год. 

— Великолепно, Уотсон! У вас талант библиографа!   
Уотсон мельком глянул на меня и погрузился в бумаги.   
Я же еще раз перечитывал его рассказ о камне Мазарини, понимая, что для решительного разговора мне не хватит ни времени, ни духа. Может это и к лучшему — теперь, когда прошлого уже не вернуть, может, и незачем тревожить мертвецов. 

Время от времени Уотсон задавал мне вопросы или подавал ненужные бумаги, которые я кидал в камин. 

— Холмс, — спросил он после приблизительно получасового молчания, — что это? 

Я обернулся… и сердце мое пропустило удар. Что ж, Джеймс, ты настиг меня и тут. 

Уотсон держал в руке пожелтевший от времени листок — маленькую записку, написанную мне Джеймсом Мориарти на Рождество 1892 года. Вернее, это был шутливый рассказ о бравом лейтенанте и лихом майоре, которые полюбили друг друга. Там даже был кривой схематичный рисунок, изображавший, как именно они это делали. Не знаю, как она оказалась в этих бумагах. Быть может, выпала из других вчера, позавчера или неделю назад, когда я упаковывал для переезда старые архивы. Будь проклята моя неаккуратность! 

— Это глупость, Уотсон, глупая шутка, дайте, я сожгу ее… 

Уотсон молча протянул мне листок. Он не требовал объяснений, просто посмотрел на меня своим чистым взглядом и в его глазах я увидел отражения ярмарочного петрушки, лжеца, сидевшего перед ним.   
Я не мог больше молчать, я начал говорить, говорить и уже не мог остано-виться — я как будто выворачивал наизнанку себя, все эти страшные воспоминания, которые хранились на чердаке моего разума много лет. 

— Когда Джеймс… Мориарти, пришел на Бейкер-стрит весной 1891 года, мы виделись с ним не впервые. За пару лет до этого нас представили друг другу в одном закрытом клубе, члены которого интересовались самыми передовыми достижениями науки. Но я почти сразу понял, что наука сама по себе не интересует профессора. Помимо острого и изворотливого ума природа наделила его множеством пороков, самым, пожалуй, большим из которых являлось постоянное стремление к самой яркой, самой захватывающей жизни. Он пил жизнь большими глотками, как грузчики в доках пьют портер — и не был согласен ни на что иное. Такая жажда почти неминуемо завела его на путь преступлений. 

Он злил меня. Постоянно заставлял меня чувствовать себя неспокойно, не в своей тарелке, как будто бы маленькая оса постоянно зудела вокруг моего сердца, как вокруг сочного плода. Это было угрожающе и привлекательно одновременно. 

Когда я понял, что Джеймс Мориарти в каком-то смысле — глава лондонской преступности, я обрадовался, потому что это был мой шанс вступить в игру и попытаться прихлопнуть его. И дело у меня пошло так резво, что вскоре речь шла уже о личной безопасности профессора, а не о его благосостоянии или целостности паутины, которую он тщательно сплел за несколько лет. 

В то памятное утро мне оставалось сделать один шаг, одно движение — и крах Мориарти был неминуем.   
Но я посмотрел в его угольно-черные глаза и испугался. Испугался не его, а того, что игра закончится. Тогда я уже начал понимать, что попал в своеобразную зависимость от этой игры и от этого человека. Да, это было похоже на кокаин — сначала такая игра вселяет в тебя огромную, чудовищную уверенность в своих силах и хотя потом приходит такое же чудовищное разочарование, отказаться от этого нет никакой возможности. 

Он вошел в нашу гостиную и первое, до чего он дотронулся, была скрипка. Я отчетливо помню, что она лежала на столике у дверей, потому что я только что играл. Я играл тогда Гайдна — гимн нашему великолепному отечеству, и вы знаете, Уотсон, как я отношусь к страдивариусу — я своим телом ощутил, как задрожала скрипка, когда Джеймс слегка тронул несчастную квинту. 

Ему нечего было терять и нечего предлагать мне. Когда я сказал вам, что соблазнился на его обещания могущества, силы и власти — я солгал. Он предложил мне еще один раунд, дуэль между мной и им без привлечения полиции и третьих лиц. Один на один, на краю гибели. «Вы хотите погубить меня, что ж, я готов погибнуть, но только в вашей очаровательной компании, Холмс», — сказал он мне. 

Я не мог, просто не мог устоять! Мы договорились, что поменяемся ролями — убегать буду я, а догонять — он. Но ирония заключается в том, что хотя мы и заключили сделку, верить друг другу мы не собирались — это тоже было одним из правил этой игры. 

И я… я воспользовался вашим, Уотсон, расположением ко мне, и вовлек вас во все это. Джеймс, как и следовало ожидать, тоже не стал соблюдать договоренности — он тоже привлек на свою сторону свидетеля и помощника. 

Когда мы с вами покидали Англию, Уотсон, тем самым мы спасали Мориарти из расставленной мной же самим сети. Уводили его из ловушки, потому что следующий ход в этой партии был за ним. 

И он сделал его блестяще — я и представить себе не мог, что ему удастся так удивить меня. 

Сначала мы действительно сошлись в рукопашной схватке там, на уступе Рейхенбахского водопада. Мы сплелись в клубок, и хотя я и владею японской борьбой баритсу, он не уступал мне в цепкости, а яростью и темпераментом даже превосходил меня.   
И все-таки я не без оснований надеялся одержать над ним верх. Однако весь мой энтузиазм в единый миг сменился изумлением, когда я осознал, что его хватка скорее похожа на объятия. Улучив момент, Джеймс положил руку на мой затылок и притянул мою голову ближе к себе. Он поцеловал меня! Нет — ужалил. Быстро, крепко, так ярко, что у меня на секунду мир померк перед глазами. Я ослабил хватку и он поцеловал меня еще раз, уже расчетливо, прекрасно понимая, что я не смогу устоять. В тот момент, Уотсон, он мог бы одним движением скинуть меня в бездну. И я это понимал, и от того наши объятия, очень быстро ставшие любовными, приобретали совершенно особый вкус. 

У Джеймса была уникальная способность придавать вкус грязи и преступлению. У него совершенно не было представления о морали и стыде. Вы знаете, Уотсон, что даже самый чудовищный преступник чаще всего сам знает о своем грехе перед обществом и Богом и поэтому возмездие закона, рано или поздно свершающееся над ним, часто в глубине души считает справедливым. Но у Джеймса этого не было — как будто в его существе совершенно отсутствовали какие-то важные органы, делающие человека человеком. 

Мы целовались, обнимались и возбуждали друг друга прямо там, на влажной траве. Наши тела оставляли следы, которые потом вы приняли за свидетельства смертельной схватки. 

Потом он втащил меня на узкую площадку почти на самом верху водопада, где я и был вынужден наблюдать за вашим горем. 

Это было невыносимо — я почти окликнул вас в какой-то момент, но Джеймс больно вывернул мне руку и прижал к камням всем телом. Так я и смотрел на вас, распластанный на скале. 

Я испытывал к вам в этот момент огромное сочувствие, как будто часть меня все-таки сорвалась со скал и сгинула в грохочущей бездне Рейхенбаха, но я уже был отравлен паучьим ядом и бился в паутине. 

Когда вы ушли, мы с Мориарти спустились в Розенлау и через несколько дней были уже во Флоренции. 

 

***   
Флоренция располагается в чаше окружающих ее гор, на склонах которых в мае пышно цветут персики. От этого город кажется пропитанным тонким, сладким ароматом, который смешивается с влажным запахом реки и нагретого солнцем камня. Флоренция прекрасна, но в ее совершенной древней красоте столько тайного страха, скрытого порока и зла, что удивительно, как можно жить тут и не сходить с ума. Это город греха и гордыни, город, отвергнувший Данте и прославленный им. 

Флоренция очень подходила Джеймсу. Мы бродили по узким улочкам, и он закрывал мне глаза, выводя к очередному шедевру архитектуры. Я помню, как он засмеялся, когда я не смог сдержать изумленного крика при виде Cанта-Мария-дель-Фьоре. Он обнимал меня за талию прямо в галерее Уфицци, перед Венерой Ботичелли, утверждая, что там можно даже целоваться и никто не заметит, так как все глаза устремлены исключительно на стыдливо прикрывающуюся волосами обнаженную богиню. Он шептал мне непристойности в самое ухо прямо во время мессы в Сантиссима Аннунциата. 

Почти в каждом людном месте он подходил ко мне гораздо ближе, чем это предписывают правила приличия, и говорил что-то вроде: 

— Вы знаете, Холмс, что на площади перед Синьерией сжигали грешников? Их привязывали к деревянным столбам, обкладывали дровами и хворостом и жарили, жарили как молочных поросят. Думаете, они умирали быстро? О, нет. Огонь лизал, кусал, жрал их постепенно. Бывало, что человек уже наполовину испекся, словно пирог с мясом, ноги совсем почернели и отвалились, превратившись в головешки, а мозг все еще живет, трепыхается, надеется выжить. Вот вы любите свой разум, почти боготворите его, а ведь это именно он заставляет вас сейчас вздрагивать от моих слов, потому что рисует вам слишком яркую картинку этой ужасной смерти. 

— Я вздрогнул? Да, пожалуй. Но не приписывайте своему красноречию слишком много — вы просто стоите на моем ботинке! — я отодвигался, уходил, вилял в разговоре, но разве от него возможно было скрыться? 

В один довольно жаркий полдень, когда аромата персиков почти не было слышно, зато камень на площадях разогрелся как в печи, мы стояли на мосту Каррайя, одни над мутными водами Арно и целовались. Внезапно Джеймс схватил мою руку и скрутил пальцы так, что я не смог сдержать крика. 

— Вы кричите, как грешник в преисподней! — засмеялся Мориарти, и продолжил своим любимым учительским тоном: — В 1306 году этот мост обвалился под натиском толпы, собравшейся здесь, чтобы поглазеть на представление адских картин с ряжеными чертями и песнями. С тех пор люди тут не задерживаются. Но мы-то с вами исключение из людского рода, так ведь? — и он снова впился губами в мой рот. 

Джеймс любил делать мне больно. 

Но я не могу сказать, что был против. 

К июню во Форенции стало слишком жарко и, казалось, не осталось ни од-ной улочки, по которой мы бы не проходили хоть раз. В маленькой лавочке недалеко от квартиры, в которой мы жили, я купил себе подержанную скрипку взамен страдивариуса, который остался в Лондоне. Эта скрипочка была немного хрипловата, но все-таки по-итальянски певуча и бойка и, конечно, она не заслуживала той участи, которая ее, в конце концов, постигла. 

В наших ежедневных блужданиях по городу Джеймс старался не упускать меня из виду, из поля зрения. Но мне постоянно удавалось его провести, несмотря на то, что этот город он знал не в пример лучше меня. У него было одно слабое место — самонадеянность. Он полагал, что может предугадать каждый мой шаг еще до того, как я подумаю о нем. Я же полагался не столько на логику и знания, сколько на интуицию, что на самом деле тоже совокупность логических умозаключений. 

Мне удавалось бродить по городу в одиночестве и час, и два, и три. Хотя я прекрасно понимал, что рано или поздно Мориарти настигнет меня, наша игра забавляла меня. 

В один из таких побегов я сумел отправить телеграмму в Лондон, Майкрофту. Мне захотелось иметь на руках свободные денежные средства. Милый братец ответил гневным письмом, потому что к тому времени меня уже успели похоронить и оплакать на родине. Не могу сказать, что меня съедало чувство вины — скорее, я испытал досаду и написал Майкрофту ответное письмо с подробным объяснением схемы денежной аферы, которую готовил Джеймс. Не знаю точно как, хотя и догадываюсь, Мориарти стало известно об этом.   
В тот день, когда я отправил его, мои одинокие скитания по городу затянулись так надолго, что я решил вернуться в квартиру сам, предвкушая свое торжество над Джеймсом. Когда я подошел к дому на Корсо, в окнах не горел свет, хотя в серо-красную флорентийскую долину уже спустились густые сумерки. Я поднялся в спальню и зажег свечу на столике у кровати. 

В этот момент позади меня раздался жалобный крик скрипки. 

Я обернулся и увидел Джеймса, который стоял в дверном проеме и держал в руках мою скрипку. Он держал ее грубо, правой рукой сжимая гриф словно палку. В левой руке у него был не смычок, а тонкий собачий хлыст. 

— Saluti, — сказал он по-итальянски, — нагулялся? 

— Если ты пытаешься научиться играть, Джеймс, то лучше взять смычок. 

— Вовсе нет, она и так у меня замечательно поет! — и он ударил скрипкой, струнами, по ручке хлыста так, что она застонала. 

— Это похоже на мартовскую кошачью песню, — сказал я как можно холоднее, — но никак не на музыку. 

— Музыку? Кто тебе сказал, что мне от нее нужна музыка? Ты, может быть, думаешь, что и от тебя мне нужна любовь? — он засмеялся, и я понял, что он совсем недавно сделал себе инъекцию морфия. — Мне нужна твоя ненависть — она в тысячу раз слаще той жалкой любви, на которую способно твое эгоистичное сердце. А от нее, — он бросил скрипку на кровать, — от нее мне нужны только предсмертные стоны.   
Он перехватил хлыст в правую руку, резко замахнулся и ударил по скрипке. Она пискнула и выпустила кишки порванных струн. Джеймс ударил еще раз и еще, оставляя на коричневом лаке шрамы царапин. 

Не знаю почему, но я попытался перехватить его руку и избавить несчастный инструмент от экзекуции, но Джеймс ударил меня хлыстом по лицу, а потом еще по рукам, потому что я не сдавался. 

Это было ужасно глупо с моей стороны, потому что скрипку было уже не спасти — душка треснула, гриф оторвался… Она была уже мертва, когда Джеймс раздавил ее остов коленом и отшвырнул в сторону, продолжив стегать уже по моим рукам, голове, спине. 

— Никаких скрипок больше, маленький предатель, никаких скрипок, ника-ких писем! — он не выкрикивал эти слова, а выплевывал на меня, занося хлыст. Я пытался перехватить его руку, и в какой-то момент мне это удалось — я крепко схватил его за запястье и дернул к себе. Через минуту, мы яростно целовались и срывали друг с друга одежду, катаясь по полу и не обращая совершенно никакого внимания на разбросанные под нами останки скрипки. 

***   
Кокаин обостряет работу разума, вселяет уверенность, он доводит ощущения от жизни до максимума: вот мотылек бьется всем телом о фонарь на балконе и ты чувствуешь ветер от его крыльев, жар от фонаря, свет которого кажется ослепительно-ярким, одновременно ты ощущаешь запах камня, нагретого солнцем за день и теперь отдающего свое тепло в ночной воздух — его запах смешивается, составляется из пыли, духоты, пота, соли, запаха грязной воды в Арно, тухлой рыбы, вываленной на набережную еще утром, тоски по дождю, которая пропитала все вокруг насквозь. 

В августе во Флоренции стало очень жарко. Слишком жарко, чтобы гулять днем, поэтому оставалось только лежать на горячих простынях без сна и ждать. Рубашка грязно липла к телу, а утолить жажду было невозможно ни лимонадом, ни разбавленным вином. 

Джеймс появлялся к вечеру, когда палящий диск солнца скрывался за горами. Прохлады это все равно не приносило, но Мориарти приходил с ампулой.   
Шевелиться не хотелось. Я протягивал ему руку, и он делал укол — не выбирая места, а, может быть, выбирая как раз наиболее воспаленное. 

Препарат действовал почти мгновенно. Я превращался в нечеловеческое существо, ангела с синими крылами за спиной. Мои крылья шелестели жесткими перьями и создавали ветер, от которого веяло прохладой, счастьем, желанием. 

Джеймс раздевался и ложился рядом на все еще горячие простыни, а я взлетал на своих крылах под самый лепной потолок. 

— Ах, если бы могли взяться за руку и полететь над этим городом… 

Джеймс смеялся, сверкая глазами: 

— Ты глупый мальчишка, Шерлок, спускайся ко мне, я покажу тебе звезды. 

И я спускался, Джеймс ловил меня руками, как огромную снежинку и перекидывал через себя, раскладывая на животе. Крылья хрустели и лопались с печальным звоном под его руками, я хрипел и кашлял от сбитого дыхания, он входил в меня грубо, без всякой подготовки, так же, как делал укол. Насаживал на кол, горячий, огненный, пышущий жаром, раскаленный. Он выжигал мне внутренности, и я кричал, кричал до тех пор, пока внутри не лопалось от жара и не истекало бледной струей на простыни, уже успевшие остыть.   
Однажды, пораженный тем, что все еще жив после этого, я спросил Джеймса, изнеможенно лежащего рядом, закрыв глаза: 

— Как на человеческом языке называется то, что связывает нас? 

Джеймс чуть повернул голову и провел пальцем по моей щеке: 

— Этому нет названия среди людей. Уж во всяком случае, это не то, что называют любовью. Я готов убить тебя прямо сейчас, да и ты, я уверен, вонзил бы кинжал мне в спину с большим удовольствием. Мы ведь так похожи, мой летающий друг. 

И я кивнул. Тогда, в тот жаркий август во Флоренции я почти поверил Джеймсу Мориарти. 

А с первым дождем начались перемены. Во-первых, появился Моран. Это был странный субъект, который выполнял при Мориарти обязанности не то охранника, не то раба. Джеймс мог ударить его по лицу прилюдно, а Моран только улыбался странной кривоватой улыбкой, и в такие моменты я сомневался, что он в своем уме. 

Он не поселился с нами в квартире, а снял номер в отеле в самом центре и вел в целом гораздо более светский образ жизни, чем Джеймс. У него водились шальные деньги, и иногда он устраивал кутеж. Мы нанимали большую лодку, музыкантов, брали с собой каких-то шлюх и танцовщиков из варьете и начинали веселый сплав по Арно от Понте алле Грацие до моста святого Николая. 

К алле Кашине парочка гостей уже обычно бултыхалась в воде где-то позади, а Джеймс лихо допивал из горла вторую или третью бутылку шампанского. Моран при этом только сорил деньгами — в веселье почти не участвовал, сидел где-нибудь на корме и смотрел на Джеймса глазами верного пса. 

Он меня ужасно раздражал этим, сам не знаю, почему. Возможно потому, что Джеймс несколько раз намекал мне, что поначалу Себастиан тоже был непокорным и непослушным, зато теперь он готов действовать по мановению мизинца своего хозяина. 

— Ты зря презираешь его, Шерлок, — говорил Джеймс вслух, так чтобы Моран, сидящий отдельно от нас, все слышал, — это весьма разумно — склониться перед тем, кто превосходит тебя интеллектом, силой духа, темпераментом, наконец. Я бы хотел, чтобы и ты когда-нибудь познал мудрость Себастьяна Морана. 

— Ты знаешь прекрасно, что этого никогда не будет, Джеймс. Скорее, я задушу тебя однажды ночью. 

Мориарти смеялся: 

— Ты слишком умен для такой банальщины, так что это мне не грозит. 

И он был прав, мне все еще нравилось играть с ним.   
Преступная сеть, которую Скотленд-Ярд с моей помощью разрушил в Лондоне, не погибла окончательно. Ее споры, как дети ядовитой грибницы или плесени, переселились вслед за Джеймсом в Европу. Моран был лицевой стороной новой организации, представителем в светском мире. Был еще один агент — во Франции, имени которого мне не удалось выяснить, возможно, еще какие-то мелкие исполнители. Теперь Джеймс не ставил перед собой задачу создания мощной организации, по крайней мере, пока. Несколько небольших, но действенных операций, пару из которых мне удалось разгадать еще на стадии становления замысла, одну сорвать тем самым злополучным письмом Майкрофту. 

Я не сотрудничал с Мориарти в его преступлениях, но не могу сказать, что он меня не использовал. Он оттачивал на мне свое мастерство, свой ум и в этом смысле я тоже являлся членом его организации, хотя и не очень удобным. 

Осенью мы перебрались в Австрию. У Джеймса была странная привычка останавливаться в дешевых гостиницах, где не спрашивали документов и не интересовались, почему господа предпочитают жить в одном номере. Моран по-прежнему сопровождал нас молчаливой тенью. В Зальцбурге мне удалось перехватить информацию и выяснить, наконец, суть большой игры, которую затеял Джеймс во Франции.   
Поистине человеческая глупость безгранична. После полной катастрофы с «Всеобщей компанией межокеанского канала», которая постигла как многих простых акционеров, так и довольно влиятельных людей, вкладывавших деньги в это предприятие, правительство Франции, как и наше министерство иностранных дел не отчаялось перехватить инициативу у Штатов. В планах был альтернативный канал в Никарагуа, и Джеймс, вернее, его организация, собирался активно поучаствовать в продвижении этого проекта. Он поддерживал некоего архитектора, который обвинял (возможно, справедливо) Лассепса в некомпетентности. 

Была основана новая компания, акции которой успешно продавались во Франции. На самом деле собственно проекта стройки, под которую выпускались акции, у них вовсе не было. Только после полного краха этих планов, последовавшего благодаря моему вмешательству, в 1901 году между Великобританией и США был заключен договор, окончательно поставивший точку в этом деле. 

Мориарти предпочитал руководить всем издалека, через Морана и других лиц, но в центре паутины сидел именно он. Когда я окончательно убедился в этом, я понял, что должен действовать. 

В правительстве Франции были влиятельные люди, которые доверяли мне прежде. Сложность заключалась в том, что к тому моменту Шерлок Холмс был уже почти год как мертв. И даже Майкрофт, который время от времени получал от меня сведения, не мог действовать по своим каналам, потому что не мог представить достаточных доказательств. 

Рождество застало нас в Зальцбурге. Австрийцы из всех европейцев, пожалуй, самая сентиментальная нация. В эти дни город, казалось, пропах насквозь корицей, имбирем, шоколадом и порохом фейерверков.   
Я бродил между ярмарочных рядов, огромных тюков с товаром, уличных музыкантов и шарманщиков и не мог отделаться от смутного чувства, что все это уже однажды видено мной. Когда-то я бежал по таким же ароматным улицам, пахнущим Рождеством. Правда, те улицы пахли хвоей и яблоками, и рядом…   
Я не вспоминал об Уотсоне. Мой мозг довольно устойчивый механизм, он ревностно охраняет меня от мыслей и чувств, которые могут повредить. От Уотсона в моем сознании к тому времени осталось только смутное, неоформленное беспокойство. Как будто бы вы позабыли что-то неприятное, что случилось с вами в детстве или в школьные годы — позабыли крепко, так что осталось только едва уловимое чувство стыда, внутреннего дрожания, которое почти не причиняет вам беспокойства, потому что вы к нему давно привыкли. Я не вспоминал Уотсона, но мне кажется, что именно это смутное чувство подсказало мне решение моей главной задачи. 

Все мои мысли тогда были посвящены поиску возможности разрушить планы Джеймса, но для этого мне нужно было добыть прямое, неопровержимое доказательство готовящейся аферы. Надеяться на то, что Джеймс ошибется, было глупо — он никогда не ошибался. Оставалось только одно — поймать Морана.   
В рождественский сочельник я сидел в гостинице у камина и потягивал портвейн из бокала. Джеймс просматривал газеты в соседнем кресле. Мы выглядели со стороны ужасно респектабельно, если не знать, что я только что сделал себе очередной укол, а Джеймс через газету получал донесения от своих агентов. 

— Где проведем вечер, Холмс? У вас есть планы? — спросил Джеймс, закуривая сигарету. — Вы так много шляетесь по ярмаркам в последние дни, наверняка присмотрели какой-нибудь концертик. 

— Не хочу слышать скрипку, Джеймс, — ответил я, — Моцарт мне тоже противен. Предлагаю варьете. 

— Хорошо, как скажете. В этом я готов вам уступить. Сейчас приедет Себастиан и отправимся. Но при одном условии — на неделе мы все-таки пойдем слушать Моцарта. Хочу понаблюдать за вашей недовольной физиономией. 

Я пожал плечами: 

— Если у меня будет кокаин, мне все равно, что слушать. 

— Посмотрим, посмотрим… 

Моран явился через полчаса, я был уже одет.   
Джеймс тоже надел фрак. Ему удивительно шла праздничная, торжественная одежда — в ней он никогда не выглядел чересчур вычурно, как многие другие. Казалось, его худая фигура, напротив, приобретала истинный вес, а седые волосы начинали отливать благородным серебром. Если бы я не знал так хорошо его черную душу, я бы мог восхититься его внешностью. 

— Вы тоже прекрасно выглядите, — Мориарти вернул мне невысказанный комплимент. — Идем? 

— Секунду, — ответил я, — сегодня Рождество и у меня есть для вас подарок. 

По-крайней мере я сумел его удивить. Торжественно вручив коробку с подарком, я внимательно наблюдал. Но не за Джеймсом, который очень быстро справился с удивлением и пренебрежительно отставил подарок на стол, сказав, что посмотрит потом, а за Мораном, на лице которого отобразилась жгучая ревность.   
Прекрасно зная, что нас связывает с Джеймсом, Себастиан ранее не проявлял ни малейшей ревности, но стоило ему заподозрить меня в приязни, в самых обычных человеческих чувствах к Мориарти, как костер ревности разгорелся с силой лесного пожара.   
Подарок Джеймс действительно открыл позже. Как ни странно, он ему понравился. Это был набор оловянных солдатиков, раскрашенных в мундиры французской гвардии. Он расставил солдатиков на камине в ряд и сочинял про них истории — одна развратнее другой.   
И он действительно заставил меня в новогодний вечер пойти на симфонический концерт. 

После гибели итальянской скрипки я не мог слушать музыку. Представьте, что слепого человека выгуливают в Лувре или галерее Уфицци — конечно он будет испытывать недоумение и раздражение. Нечто подобное я испытывал от звучания скрипки. Хотя на концерт все-таки пошел, потому что это весьма отвечало моим планам. 

Все эти дни я старательно возбуждал ревность Морана — старался бросать умильные взгляды на Мориарти, делать ему комплименты и злить его меньше, чем обычно. Трудность была в том, что бы не возбудить подозрения самого Джеймса столь резкой переменой.   
Поэтому концерт ненавистной мне музыки подходил для моих целей как нельзя лучше. 

Все первое отделение я просидел на балконе рядом с Мориарти, заткнув руками уши. Оркестр играл, разумеется, Моцарта. И это было поистине ужасно. Джеймс посмеивался и расхваливал игру солирующей скрипки. 

— Этот мальчик очень хорош, вы только взгляните на него, на его альпийский румянец во всю щеку, на его резкие движения, только посмотрите, как он старательно работает смычком, уверен, что и нижний инструмент у него работает не хуже. 

— Если вы пытаетесь заставить меня ревновать, Джеймс, то напрасно, — я мельком взглянул на белокурого скрипача, — мальчик влюблен и счастливо обручен. На пальце новенькое кольцо. А вот и невеста — в третьем ряду слева, не сводит с него глаз. 

— Хотите пари? Он сегодня заночует у нас и продемонстрирует нам свое искусство. 

— Лучше дайте мне шприц, у вас наверняка есть. Или пошлите своего Морана за ним. 

— Себастиан сегодня занят делами, бедняжка, а вы потерпите. И не мешайте слушать, я испытываю оргазм от игры этого мальчика. Ах, вам никогда не удавалось играть хоть сколько-нибудь прилично, хоть сколько-нибудь похоже. Правильно, что бросили… 

Слова Джеймса почти не ранили меня, я уже привык к его уколам. По-крайней мере, музыка, звучащая для меня как скрип ножа по стеклу, причиняла мне большую боль. 

Ближе к концу первого отделения я чуть повернул голову в сторону и успел заметить мелькнувшую за занавесью фигуру Морана. Хоть что-то шло, как задумано. 

— Так что, будет пари? — спросил я, наклонившись к Джеймсу и ласково приобняв его за плечи. 

— В самом деле хотите этот смычок? Что ж, давайте, если мне не удастся — ужинаем в St. Peter трюфелями и вдовой Клико, а если он будет с нами, то… — Джеймс задумался на секунду, — вы будете играть с ним сольную партию. 

— Пфр, то есть я получаю выигрыш в любом случае. 

— Если бы я так хорошо не знал вас, Холмс, я бы поверил в это, — прошептал Джеймс мне на ухо, — но я прекрасно знаю, какая вы у нас вечная невеста.   
В антракте я удалился в туалетную комнату, взяв у Джеймса шприц с кокаином. Но вместо того, чтобы делать укол — вылез в окно и через несколько минут был в гостинице «Золотой Олень», в люксовом номере полковника Себастиана Морана. 

С моей стороны это было дерзко и почти самоубийственно, но у меня не было другого выхода и лучшего шанса могло не представиться. И, к тому же, мне несказанно повезло! Пока Моран ошивался в концертном зале, съедаемый ревностью и высматривая все новые доказательства моей «сердечной привязанности» к Джеймсу, ему принесли почту, среди которой оказалось весьма важное письмо от французского конструктора, участвовавшего в проекте Лессепса и прославившегося строительством самого уродливого сооружения Парижа. Из письма совершенно недвусмысленно следовало, что проект Никарагуанской компании не обеспечен не только финансово, но и инженерно. 

Мне удалось выкрасть это письмо, переправить его в Вену, французскому консулу и через час встретить Джеймса у подъезда концертного зала. 

Джеймс не спросил меня, куда я пропал, а напротив, поздравил меня с победой в пари — мальчик-скрипач оказался слишком крепким орешком.   
В ресторане Джеймс заказал трюфелей, куропаток, море вина, шутил почти не зло. Я бы смог оценить все это, если бы не страстное желание сделать укол, которое к тому времени стало почти непреодолимым. 

— Знаете, Шерлок, — сказал Джеймс, расслабленно ковыряя вилкой паштет в своей тарелке, — мне ведь не чужды человеческие, обыкновенные чувства. Я могу испытывать благодарность, даже нежность. Вот взгляните на Себастиана — он это хорошо понимает, поэтому и верен мне как пес. Со мной можно быть счастливым, но вам почему-то нравится испытывать боль. Это странное извращение, Шерлок, очень странное. Можно переборщить — и боль станет невыносимой даже для вас, моя пташка… 

Он говорил еще что-то, но я уже с трудом различал его слова в потоке окруживших меня звуков — все стало слишком громким: стук вилок по тарелкам у других посетителей, дыхание Мориарти, его голос, странно искаженный, уродливый, страшный, даже шум моей собственной крови был нестерпим. Я упал на пол прямо в ресторане и не помню, как мы доехали до гостиницы. Помню только, что Джеймс обнимал меня в коляске, поглаживая по спине и шепча: 

— Ничего, сейчас приедем и сделаем укольчик, сделаем укольчик. 

 

Проснулся я только на утро, привязанный к кровати. Обычно я сплю очень чутко, так что, судя по всему, во вчерашнем шампанском было снотворное. Я не почувствовал и это разочаровывало. Но привязанные к железному изголовью руки — интриговали. Привязано было на совесть. 

— Напрасно потратишь силы, Холмс, — Мориарти стоял сзади, где-то вне пределов моей видимости, — если я берусь за дело, то делаю это в совершенстве. Итак, — я почувствовал на своей шее холод металла, — ты вел себя вчера безобразно. Поэтому, я решил тебя наказать. 

Джеймс обошел кровать, не отнимая лезвия от моей шеи, покрывшейся гусиной кожей. 

— Вряд ли вы умеете наказывать, Джеймс, по крайней мере, я и морячки в этой вашей школе — совершенно разные вещи. 

Джеймс рассмеялся: 

— Конечно, безусловно, разные. Они выдерживали такое, от чего ты будешь визжать поросенком.   
Он слегка нажал на лезвие, и я почувствовал, как по шее сбежала тонкая струйка крови. Мне хотелось рассмеяться ему в лицо, но он второй рукой быстро засунул мне в рот свернутый шарф. 

— Это чтобы ты не распугал соседей, милая хрюшка. Итак, — он забрался на кровать и сел на меня верхом. Я был обнажен, Мориарти же — полностью одет. Он склонился надо мной, проводя острым ножом по моему левому соску. 

— Как ты думаешь, если я вырежу тебе эту штуку, ты порвешь веревки? 

Я слегка сморщился от боли, когда он разрезал нежную кожу, но не пошевелился. 

— Терпишь? Терпи, мальчик, сегодня тебе придется потерпеть… 

Мориарти провел ножом слева направо, и я почувствовал боль уже в правом соске. 

Он наклонился еще ниже и прошептал мне прямо в ухо: 

— Ты очень плохой мальчик, Шерлок, поэтому тебе придется призвать на помощь все свое терпение.   
Потом он молниеносно соскочил с меня и снова скрылся с глаз. 

Когда он вернулся, в руке у него была ротанговая трость, похожая на ту, что используют в частных школах для наказания учеников. Он согнул ее, зло улыбаясь, демонстрируя мне гибкость своего орудия и неожиданно хлестко ударил ее концом по левому бедру. От резкой боли у меня помутилось в глазах, перехватило дыхание, и я закричал бы, если бы не шарф во рту. 

Мориарти усмехнулся и ударил снова. 

Слезы помимо моей воли брызнули из моих глаз, я застонал. Джеймс расхохотался, увидев, как исказилось мое лицо, и зашел с другого конца кровати. 

— Ну, что, малыш, теперь ты не думаешь, что я не умею наказывать? — он размахнулся и ударил еще раз. — Умею? — Удар. — Умею? 

Перед глазами сверкали искры, шелк шарфа пропитался кровью из прикушенного языка. Я согласно помотал головой, и Мориарти наклонился и вытащил кляп из моего рта. 

— У, да ты окровавился, поросеночек. — протянул он презрительно. — Продолжим, или ты признаешь, что слабак? 

Дыхание вырывалось из моей груди судорожными толчками: 

— Я не слабак, — выговорил я упрямо и плюнул в лицо Джеймса окровавленной слюной. Он утерся тыльной стороной ладони и приник губами к моему рту. 

Его поцелуи всегда были похожи скорее на укусы, чем на ласку, но этот был и вовсе чудовищен. 

Одновременно он резко засунул два пальца мне в анус.   
Я втянул носом воздух, не зная, какие ощущения тревожат меня сильнее. 

Наконец, Мориарти оторвался от меня и повернул голову куда-то в сторону: 

— Моран, иди-ка сюда. 

В поле моего зрения появился полковник. 

— Сядь здесь, — скомандовал ему Джеймс, указав на пол. — Вы, ребята, сильно расстроили меня. Оба. И я придумал вам наказание. 

Джеймс сел на кровать рядом со мной и положил ногу на плечо сгорбившегося Морана. 

— Видишь ли, Себастиан. Наша невеста расшалилась и решила побыть сверху. Она оставила тебя с носом. Поэтому ты сейчас отомстишь этой девице, как подобает мужчине. Но, насколько мне известно, у тебя наша девочка вызывает исключительно отвращение, поэтому твоим наказанием будет тот факт, что она должна остаться довольной. Понял? 

Моран посмотрел на Мориарти с тоской, но покорно кивнул. Я еще раз дернулся в путах, на что Джеймс весело рассмеялся. 

— Представление начинается. Для начала, Себастиан, отымей его хорошенько. Ему нравится, когда пожестче. 

— Не думаю, что он сумеет, — сказал я почти весело, — песику вряд ли удается настолько контролировать свое тело. 

— А ну молчать! — крикнул Джеймс и ударил меня ладонью по губам, отчего во рту снова закровило. — Молчи, как подобает приличной даме в постели, — и он снова заткнул мне рот шарфом. — Смотри, Себастиан, не подводи меня! 

Мориарти сел на меня верхом спиной к моему лицу и подтянул мои ноги, демонстрируя Морану промежность. 

— Давай-ка, Моран, ты все-таки вояка, а у этой девочки слабость к солдафонам. 

Я дернулся еще раз, но так же безуспешно. 

Джеймс все-таки хорошо знал меня, ему не откажешь в знании человеческой природы и умении сделать больно. Если бы он избил меня, изувечил, я был бы менее раздавлен. 

Когда Моран сделал свое дело, Джеймс заставил его удовлетворить меня ртом, и это было гораздо ужаснее насилия. 

Потом он его просто выгнал. 

Джеймс он вынул кляп из моего рта, и я сказал, сплевывая сопли и кровь: 

— Я убью тебя. 

Мориарти вздохнул. 

— Ну конечно, девочка моя, за этим мы тут и собрались. — Он отвязал мои затекшие руки, осторожно массируя их. Потом прикрыл меня простыней, измазанной спермой и кровью, и почти нежно провел рукой по моей щеке. — Знаешь, ты почти понравился мне сегодня. Хорош. Может, прогоним этого гадкого Морана вовсе? — и Джеймс сам рассмеялся своей шутке. 

 

Однако после этого Моран и вправду не появлялся в поле моего зрения. Весной мы снова сменили место жительства и переехали во Францию, в Монпелье. Я нуждался во все больших и больших дозах кокаина. Стоило прерваться, как для меня переставала существовать реальность. Мир наполнялся чудовищными монстрами, от которых спасение было только одно — новая инъекция. 

Я не забыл о своем обещании убить Мориарти, но осуществить это в моем состоянии было крайне трудно. 

Да что там — это было невозможно. 

Еще в Зальцбурге я запасся цианидом и какое-то время ждал случая пустить его в ход, но в Монпелье мне все больше и больше приходила мысль о прекращении этой ставшей бесконечной и скучной игры путем самоустранения. Джеймс тоже понимал, что расцепить челюсти, которыми мы вгрызлись друг в друга, можно только убив хотя бы одного из нас. Хотя на самом деле я и сейчас думаю, что конец игры означал смерть для нас обоих. Это было бы и логично, и справедливо. То, что я выжил — не более чем случайность. 

Это было в феврале 1894 года. Мы жили все там же, в Монпелье, среди почтенных пар, приезжающих на воды, чопорных ученых из местных университетов, студентов и прочей весьма приличной публики. Думаю, мы производили довольно странное впечатление. Но ни мне, ни Джеймсу не было до этого совершенно никакого дела. 

Сумерки в феврале кажутся белыми. В феврале вообще весь город заливало белым — светом, камнем домов, небо было подернуто каким-то седым налетом, в обеденных залах гостиницы светлые стены казались белыми из-за обилия белых скатертей, салфеток, полотенец и фраков официантов. 

Джеймс говорил, что ему нравится здешняя чистота, нравится пятнать ее собой. А мне эта удручающая белизна все больше и больше казалась похожей на внутреннюю обивку гроба. 

Тринадцатого февраля 1894 года мы сидели в своем номере в гостинице на рю Маггелан. Здесь, слава небесам, была мебель темного дерева с ярко-красной обивкой, иначе я бы вовсе не смог тут находиться. Джеймс собирался куда-то на прием. Мне было все равно — куда и к кому, потому что единственное, чего я хотел в тот момент — это уколоться. Или принять цианид, маленькую ампулу с которым я постоянно доставал из кармана жилета и вертел в руках. 

— Ты превращаешься в тряпку, Холмс, — сказал Джеймс, глядя в мои по-тухшие глаза, — я думал, тебя хватит на дольше. 

— Надеюсь, ты не обольщаешься на свой счет, — ответил я зло, — ты и сам на последнем издыхании. 

— В отличие от тебя, Холмс, — Джеймс сел на край кровати, на которой я развалился поверх покрывала, — я сам хозяин своей жизни. Живу там, где хочу, с тем, с кем хочу и столько, сколько хочу. 

Меня поразили его слова, неужели наша обоюдная зависимость казалась таковой только мне? 

Я резко поднялся в кровати. 

— Отлично. Тогда отчего ты не бросил меня в Зальцбурге? Только не говори, что я тебе интересен — давно уже нет никакого интереса, только зависимость, тошная и унылая, как этот белесый Монпелье. 

Джеймс нахмурился. 

— Ты все-таки дурак, Холмс, хотя и кажешься порой чрезвычайно умным. Ты слишком много знаешь об организации, чтобы тебя отпускать так просто. Но ты ведь и сам никуда не денешься — ты глубоко увяз в моей паутине. Скоро ты совсем высохнешь, и от тебя останется один хрустящий хитиновый скелетик. А вообще мне нравится, что ты не сдаешься даже теперь. Пожалуй, я не пойду никуда, а проведу этот вечер с тобой. Ты меня забавляешь. 

Я снова упал на кровать. 

В старых сказках, которые в какой-то другой жизни маленькому мальчику рассказывала его няня-индуска, была одна история про паука и шершня. Паук сплел отличную паутину, крепкую, как концы на кораблях флота ее величества, опасную, как голодная кобра, только что сменившая кожу, большую, как луна над горами в начале лета. Сплел и сел ждать добычи. Судьба-злодейка загнала в эту паутину молодого шершня. Лапки его прилипли к клейким струнам паутины, он забился и тем самым дал сигнал хозяину ловушки. Паук тут же выбежал к добыче, радуясь своему богатому улову. Он стал выпускать из брюха все новые и новые нити и опутывать шершня, чтобы не дать ему вырваться. Шершень был силен, он порвал десятки нитей паутины, но паук сразу же наплетал еще сотню на место уничтоженного десятка. Наконец, силы оставили шершня и он затих. Тогда паук, обрадованный и ликующий, взобрался на опутанное тело, чтобы вонзить в него свои жвала. И тут молодой пленник дернулся из последних сил и большое, чистое как кинжал жало пронзило темное тельце хозяина паутины. Он свалился замертво. А шершень, немного отдохнув и набравшись сил, порвал осиротевшую паутину и вырвался на свободу. Его крылья были помяты, а задняя лапка сломана, но он был жив — и улетел навстречу восходящему солнцу. 

— На самом деле ты такой же пленник собственной паутины, Джеймс, — сказал я, глядя в потолок. — Ты не волен вернуться в Англию, не волен жить жизнью обычного человека с обычными радостями и печалями, и поэтому изо всех сил делаешь вид, что тебе это и не нужно. Зелен виноград. 

Джеймс пожал плечами. 

— Это все у меня уже было, ты разве не помнишь? Это катастрофически скучно, — он встал и налил серебристое шардоне в два высоких бокала. — Ты сегодня настроен как-то слишком философски, Шерлок, давай лучше выпьем, и ты разозлишь меня как-нибудь и я, возможно, если будешь очень стараться, укушу тебя за задницу. 

Я поморщился, но взял протянутый бокал. В белом вине поднимались ма-ленькие редкие пузырьки. Джеймс опять был прав — все уже было, все по-вторяется, белая скука проникает в голову как плесень, заполняет черепную коробку изнутри, давит, давит…   
Я поднял левую руку над бокалом и раздавил ампулу. В белесом воздухе разлилась легкая миндальная горечь.   
Джеймс смотрел на меня равнодушно. В его черных глазах не промелькнуло ни удивление, ни разочарование. 

— Игра когда-то кончается, зрители расходятся по домам, победитель забирает свой приз, а проигравший пускает себе пулю в лоб. 

— Эта игра бесконечна, Шерлок, — сказал Джеймс и взял вино из моих рук. Потом он высунул острый язык и провел им по краю бокала, — смерть ничего не значит, эта игра будет длиться и длиться. Мы уже умирали с тобой однажды вместе… 

Он наклонился к моему лицу и втянул носом мое дыхание, потом осторожно, нежно, почти невесомо поцеловал в губы. Запах миндаля стал сильнее. 

— Мы неразлучны, Шерлок. Мы никогда не расстанемся. Даже за гробом я буду ждать тебя, — прошептал Джеймс и залпом выпил вино с цианидом. Глаза его закатились, и он мертвый рухнул мне на руки. 

Я сжал его тело в объятиях. Его серебристые волосы разметались, глаза смотрели в вечность бесстрастно, так, как смотрели на меня, Морана, Лондон, Флоренцию, вечные звезды в небесах… 

Из его руки выпал бокал — я подхватил его, надеясь на удачу. Напрасно. Он выпил все до дна. 

 

***   
— Вот и все, Уотсон, — закончил я. — Я выполз из паутины, переломанный и едва живой и устремился в единственное во всем белом свете место, где меня могли вернуть к жизни — к вам. Теперь вы знаете всю правду. 

Я бросил листок с любящимися офицерами в огонь, и языки пламени с хрустом сжевали его. Потом я с трудом заставил себя посмотреть на Уотсона. 

Он сидел на кровати, закрыв лицо руками, сжавшийся, разом уменьшившийся, несчастный. 

— Разумеется, я понимаю, что не имел права даже делить с вами кров, не говоря уже о чем-то ином… 

— Ничего вы не понимаете, Холмс, — глухо произнес Уотсон, не отнимая рук от лица. Потом он все-таки опустил их, и я заметил, что пальцы его дрожат. — Вы ничего не понимаете. Что вы можете понимать! Я прожил десять лет как слепой котенок, не в силах соединить заново свой разбитый вдребезги мир, а вы… Когда вы вернулись с того света, я был рад, что вы живы, но в голове моей никак не могла поместиться мысль о том, что вы… что вы стали настолько другим. Это было больше, чем ваша гибель — это была гибель моего мира, Холмс. 

Когда вы лежали в своей кровати, в бреду, в лихорадке, и я обнимал вас, прижимал вас к груди крепко-крепко, чтобы вы не могли поранить себя, бог мой, я порой думал, что лучше бы вы умерли! Вы заставили меня так думать! Черт бы вас побрал, Холмс!   
Уотсон вскочил, потрясая кулаками.   
— Вы заставили меня хотеть вашей смерти, Холмс! А ведь я любил вас больше жизни! Я бы простил вам что угодно — помните, я говорил вам это не раз! Что угодно — тысячи измен мне, Джону Уотсону! Но как я мог, как я мог простить вам измену самому себе! Зачем вы только придумали эту глупую ложь! Много раз мне снился Рейхенбах, тысячи, миллионы раз снова и снова я видел, как вы летите в бездну вместе с Мориарти и разбиваетесь о камни. Я просыпался в холодном поту, потому что мне казалось, что вы убили моего Холмса и подсунули мне подделку! Я смотрел на вас и не понимал, что же я так любил когда-то — человека или свои мечтания о нем. Я любил… 

Прошедшее время стегало меня больнее кнута. 

— Что вы? Что вы, Холмс? — Уотсон подхватил меня, чтобы я не упал. Он усадил меня на кровать и расстегнул воротничок. — Слава богу, вам стало дурно от жара камина, — сказал он, — а то мне показалось, что вы решили упасть передо мной на колени. 

Он подал мне флягу с бренди, я сделал глоток и улыбнулся ему: 

— Вам показалось, Джон, показалось. 

 

Эпилог. Vivo* 

Я еду в Сассекс. Меня ждет там небольшой, но вполне уютный дом с мило-видной и спокойной экономкой и несколько рядов пчелиных ульев. Не знаю, почему именно пчелы — по большому счету мне все равно. Пчелы ничем не хуже овец или гусей. 

Глаза мне слепит яркое солнце. Его сияющий диск кажется огромным, жарким и палящим, но я не страшусь будущего. 

И не оглядываюсь назад. Я просто знаю, что оставляю за спиной без сожаления — огромный, скалящийся мне вслед город-циклоп. Он раззевает свой страшный оскал и норовит подцепить меня на свои острые зубы. Но я не боюсь и его тоже. 

Я вообще ничего не боюсь сейчас, потому что рядом со мной в коляске сидит мой Уотсон. 

Мы едем в Сассекс. 

В тюки и ящики, уложенные в бричку, упаковано мое нехитрое имущество: футляр со страдивариусом, химическая лаборатория, архив, книги и письма. Все, кроме сгоревших в камине на Бейкер-стрит. 

Уотсон взял с собой свой дорожный саквояж — там зубная щетка, смена белья и его записная книжка. Он сказал, что должен помочь мне устроиться на новом месте. 

Время от времени он поглядывает на меня, и в его глазах я замечаю спокойное сияние небес, обещание самого лучшего будущего, и счастливые воспоминания о прошлом. 

И я черпаю в его взгляде, в тепле его плеча, которое касается меня, когда бричку покачивает на поворотах, свою отвагу. 

Мы молчим и думаем каждый о своем. Я уверен, Уотсон вспоминает что-то хорошее, такова уж его природа.   
Моя правая рука лежит на его колене. Я осторожно положил ее туда, как только мы сели в бричку, чтобы Уотсон не подумал, что это вышло случайно. И я уверен, что он так не подумал. 

Уотсон смотрит на мир, который нас окружает: на пейзажи сельской Англии, небольшие фермерские дома, поля пшеницы и гороха, луга, заросшие лиловым вереском и буковые рощи, сверкающие на солнце озерца и реки, полные играющей на мелководье форели. Он смотрит на людей, населяющих эту прекрасную страну, смеющихся и плачущих, бодрых и унылых, в горе и в радости. Но иногда, от чего счастье заливает все мое существо, он смотрит и на меня. 

Я же смотрю вперед. 

_______________________________   
*Аллегро (итал. — весело ) скорый темп   
*Ла́рго, ля́рго (итал. largo — широко) очень медленно   
*Detashe - (фр. detacher — отделять) — разновидность приёма исполнения на струнных смычковых инструментах (скрипке, виолончели и др.). В отличие от приёма легато, где на одно движение смычка по струне исполняется несколько нот, исполнитель извлекает каждую ноту отдельным движением смычка, без отрыва от струны, меняя его направление   
*grace note (букв. — благодатная нота) — музыкальный термин, обозначающий в английской музы-кальной терминологии форшлаг - мелодическое украшение, состоящее из одного или нескольких звуков, предшествующих какому-либо звуку мелодии, и исполняющееся за счёт длительности предыдущего звука (как правило)   
*Анданте маэстозо (итал.) торжественно, маршево   
*Виво (итал.) — живо.


End file.
